


By Sword or Claw

by ShadowArtemis4456



Series: A Commander and A Reaver; The Inquisitor and The Diplomat’s Helper [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Mage-Templar War, OC controls the story, OC is strange, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red Lyrium, Red Templars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowArtemis4456/pseuds/ShadowArtemis4456
Summary: Kivela is what many would consider a normal young woman or well is when she wants to be, but when the weekend rolls around? She dresses up in her tight-fitting black leather shirt and pants with black knee-high "combat" boots (none of that tall heels bs for her), and gloves that have "claws" that come out with a flick of her wrists (thanks to a friend of hers). The best part of it all is that she can use said claws in one on one combat if it is ever called for as they never grow dull. So when she is transported to a world by the name of Thedas, she finds ample opportunity to use her claws. But when she comes face to face with The Herald of Andraste, he asks her to join the Inquisition. Upon joining the Inquisition, she comes face to face with Commander Cullen Rutherford who finds himself intrigued by this strange woman, but there is far more to her then meets the eye. Whether by sword or claw, Cullenwillfind out what he can about her and might just fall for her in the process.





	1. Prologue

"GODS! I feel so much better!" A young woman stretched as she walked back out into the living room of the two-bedroom apartment she shared with her roommate-slash-best friend. 

"I bet," Her roommate replied looking towards her to see her in her usual weekend outfit of tight-fitting black leather longsleeved shirt and pant, with knee-high black boots (they didn't have much of a heel outside of what regular workboots had thus they didn't count as the type of boots "normal" women like to wear), and the ever-present pitch-black gloves that the young woman loved to wear had also been thrown on though those were under the sleeves of the shirt to help hide the fact that one of the young woman's friends had somehow managed to attach “claws” to the glove and now with only a flick of her wrist the young woman could “summon” the claws or retract them as needed. “So you going out tonight?” 

“Nah, tonight feels like a “stay at home and pass out on the couch” kinda night,” the young woman called back out into the living room as she opened the door of the newly replace refrigerator and snagged a can of Cherry Coke from the bottom drawer. Popping the tab on the can, the usual hiss of escaping air was heard before the can finally opened and she took a drink of the fizzy drink inside. “Now that’s what I’ve been wanting all damn day...” she hummed to herself before she went and lay on the couch with boots on one of the arms of the couch while she rested her head on her hand with a pillow behind them. Making sure to set her drink on the small side table behind her head she closed her eyes. “How about you?” 

“Same. Today’s just been a shitty day. Wanna order pizza and play some Inquisition, Kivela?” 

“I’ll order the pizza,” the young woman, Kivela looked to her friend and smirked as she pulled her iPhone 7s out of her pocket, “you put in and play Inquisition.” With that, she put in her password to turn on her phone (with a picture of everyone's favorite commander for both it's lock and homepage screens) and went straight to her contacts list where she called up their usual pizza place. Swiftly placing their usual order, Kivela opted to pay in cash (it wasn’t like she didn’t have a credit card, she had a whole whopping two of them, she just didn’t use them all that often for food purchases unless it was at the local grocery store) and was told how much it would be and how soon it would arrive. After hanging up she told her roommate the price, and the other woman walked over to their "money jar" and pulled out the amount needed to pay for the pizza as well as tip the driver, "You know, Skylar, with as often as we call that place, I'm surprised they don't have our order memorized by now."

"Right? The day they did though, I'd be shocked to hell and back."

Kivela chuckled as she sat up and yawned, "Oh fuck me..." She rubbed at her eyes as her roommate looked towards her with a smile.

"Tired?"

"It's been a long day." Kivela sighed as she reached over, grabbed her drink, and drained it in one go. 

"Thirsty much?" Skylar asked as Kivela belched with a smile. 

"oh 'scuse me and you have no idea," Kivela chuckled as she stood up and went to rinse out the can before popping the tab off and placing it in the bag they used for their used cans. Granted both had plenty of money coming in from their jobs, but the cans were also worth some money and so they placed them in a bag to take up to the place where they could be recycled (AKA Walmart). Stretching her arms above her head, Kivela felt her shoulders and back pop and groaned. "Probably about time to take the cans to the recycle." 

"Yeah, we could do that tomorrow if you like, you know before we head up to the lake." 

"Sure," Kivela walked over to where the money was, snatched it up and counted in her head the seconds before the knock at the door sounded. 

"How do you do that?" 

"Practice," Kivela smiled as she went to the door, opened it paid for the food and tipped the driver before he left with a smile on his face at how kind she was, and shutting the door (while locking it too) she walked over and set the food down on the coffee table as Skylar went to the kitchen a dragged out the paper plates while Kivela started up her own version of the Dragon Age Inquisition game. "Online Multiplayer?"

"Sure!" Skylar agreed as they prepared to log in, or well they were about to when suddenly the power went out. "The fuck happened now?" But before either of them could get out the door the whole building began to shake. Suddenly the whole building began to fall and Kivela reached out and yanked Skylar close to attempt to shield her from whatever was coming. Unfortunately, Kivela would just barely manage to grab the woman when they started falling. Kivela felt something slice into her side and yelped out in pain just as she lost her grip on Skylar.

 ** _"SKYLAR!"_** Kivela called out before everything went black. 

****

Groaning, Kivela awoke to the sensation of being cold. Forcing herself to sit up on her knees, Kivela looked around in the attempt to gather her bearings and found that she was in an unfamiliar and very snowy place. Groaning as she stood with teeth bared, she managed to just barely stand on her own two feet before looking around once more. "Damn," She cursed as she saw nothing but trees and snow surrounding her, "Where the hell am I?" She questioned as the crunching of snow sounded as someone came racing up to her.

"Are you alright?!" The newcomer's concerned voice caused her to turn in his direction to see a young man, no older than herself, with ebony hair that was cut short in the military fashion as he came racing up to her. She saw that he wore a shield upon his back and a sword on his hip but that's where the two things remained as she also noted the armor her wore that protected his body. "Maker's Breath! Your hurt!" He gasped as he came to a stop and studied her before his eyes, which were a rich dark chocolate brown, landed on her side, which in turn caused her to look at it then at the ground where the snow was bathed in the crimson color of her own blood. 

 _Damn... Is that all my blood?_ Kivela questioned herself but as she went to go answer the young man, a scream echoed and both turned in the direction of the sound, "SKYLAR!" Kivela hollered out as she took off with the young man calling out after her.

 _ **"WAIT!"**_ But Kivela was already running, "Damnit!" He growled as he gave chase. Running towards the sound Kivela and the young man came across Skylar with a demonic creature that was tall and lanky with what could assumed to be spines or spikes upon its tail and certain other areas of its sickly green body, it's head reminded Kivela of a many-eyed elder god like creature from legends and tales of her world but she noted most of all that it's bony hands ended in claws and it was slowly making its way towards the young woman. 

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Kivela roared out as she went straight for the odd-looking creature; flicking her wrists her own claws came unsheathed and she raked them down as she collided with the demonic creature, leaving eight long and nasty open wounds upon it as it gave a sound that was between a screech of pain and startled surprise as she plowed into it.

"KIVELA!" Skylar called out as she watched her best friend and the demon clash once it had recovered from the surprise attack. 

The claws of the demon slashed into Kivela but she barely noticed the injuries as she entered a bloodlust induced rage that was fueled by the desire to protect her only friend. She slashed and sliced at the demon, growls escaping both as they dueled it out. "Maker's Breath," the young man said as he went to Skylar's side to make sure she was okay before turning to the two fighting and bleeding, "She fights like she's a damn werewolf." He commented watching as Kivela ignored the bloodloss she was most likely suffering from. 

"Doesn't surprise me," Skylar said as he looked to her, "Her name is known for the fact that it comes from a legendary werewolf in a story from where we come from." Skylar watched as Kivela and the demon continued to hash it out. "It's why her gloves have the metals claws they do, so she can fight like one minus the fangs they have that she doesn't."

"HERALD!" A new voice called out as the young man looked to see a familiar face running up with several soldiers in tow. "Maker's breath!" The newcomers stopped as they saw Kivela and the terror demon still going at it. 

"Holy shit!" One of the soldiers gasped as Kivela cried out at the new wound that was left upon her cheek, but it only enraged her further and with a sound that could only be described as being animalistic in nature, she leapt at the demon with a roar that rivaled that of a creature (like an actual werewolf) and together the two went rolling. They all watched as the demon pinned Kivela to the ground in the attempt to choke her out, but she kicked it hard with her right boot and was soon back at its throat as her claws cutting deep into its skin if it could be called skin. 

"Kivela! Look out for its tail!" Skylar called out as the demon flicked its spiked tail at Kivela who snarled as she caught the thing and using her free hand, she sliced the thing off as the demon cried out once more. Turning her hand to where the tips of claws faced outwards with the back of her hand facing her chest, Kivela slashed up and the demon howled before throwing Kivela away like she was nothing more than a rag doll. Landing heavily, Kivela suddenly felt the pain of all the inflicted wounds but tried to get up as the demon rushed in her direction on all fours. Managing to make it up to a knee with a hand on the ground to steady her with one eye closed due to the blood sliding down the right side of her face, Kivela wondered if this was her time to die, someone launched themselves in front of her and she watched as his sword sliced into the demon, killing it upon impact. Looking towards the person she saw that it was the young man from before, and she felt her strength give way just as he turned around in time to witness her collapsing onto the formerly white snow from her injuries as the loss of blood knocked her ass out. "KIVELA!" 


	2. One

When Kivela awoke she felt as if she had not only been run over by a train going at full speed but also as if she had been smooshed underfoot by a herd of elephants as well as chewed up and spit out by a dragon. Opening her eyes Kivela heard Skylar as the woman cried out in relief and looked to her, "Oh thank the heavens above!" Skylar said as she looked over her friend, "I was so worried you might not wake!" with that Skylar dropped her voice and launched into telling Kivela where they were before raising it to a normal volume, "And apparently when you came to my rescue you decided to enter into a grudge match with a damn demon, a terror demon at that too, you crazy ass bitch," Skylar smiled as Kivela weakly chuckled.

"Not surprising," Kivela managed as she attempted to sit up only to be stopped by Skylar. 

"You really shouldn't try to sit up just yet, those wounds the demon gave you have been healed but you did suffer from a lot of lost blood," Skylar informed her friend who shook her head but sat up and leaned back against the wall of whatever room they were in. 

"You know a bit of lost blood won't stop me," Kivela said as she reached up and touched her face where she felt some scars lingering. 

"I-!" Skylar went to start speaking but was interrupted by the door opening and the young man from before came walking in. 

"Your friend is awake?" He asked as Skylar nodded while he finished walking up. "That's good, we were all worried for you there for a while."

"Oh?" Kivela asked as he nodded.

"Not everyone is brave enough to take on a terror demon, let alone fight it by themselves without back up," He smiled at her, "It's amazing your still alive," he watched as Kivela smiled softly with a quiet chuckle. "My name is Lucius Trevelyan, fifth son of Bann Trevelyan of Ostwick, Former Templar of the Templar Order and all that pleasantry bullshit that I've never really cared much about, ANYWAY! Nice to meet you!" Kivela laughed at his tone as he introduced himself and he smiled, "I got a laugh out of her! I feel accomplished."

"I'm sure with all the yelling that happened before and during the fight with the demon, you've heard my name but I'll introduce myself anyway: I'm Kivela Rainbrook."

"Interesting name," Lucius commented as she shrugged. 

"I'm an interesting person let's leave it at that."

Skylar giggled before introducing herself, "I am Skylar Nightbloom. I'm also an interesting person but Nightbloom is my chosen last name." 

"Oh? You can both tell me later about your last names, right now my advisors are just _pining_ to meet you both," Lucius smiled in a joking manner as Kivela smirked before managing to stand up. "I'll wait outside the door for you both," He told them as he left them to their own devices. Swiftly dressing in a new all leather outfit with her gloves and boots being thrown on just as swiftly. As they exited the room, Lucius waved them over and they went right to his side. Smiling they talked as they walked towards what the women to be the war room where they would soon meet the Advisors. Upon entering the room four heads turned their way and Skylar found herself almost cowering behind Lucius as the stares made her feel uneasy. She glanced over to Kivela to see that, like always, her friend carried herself with her usual "I take no bullshit" aura. After introducing themselves Skylar noted that the blonde haired man (Commander Cullen as she remembered his name to be) was having difficulties taking his eyes off of Kivela who was now standing with arms crossed over her chest and her right foot out a bit further than her left one as she shifted her weight back on her left leg. But soon the conversation turned to the wonder of how Kivela had been able to leave the wounds she had on the demon and Kivela smiled with a chuckle, "So... how did you manage that?" Lucius questioned as Kivela uncrossed her arms to hold up her hand.

"See my glove?" She returned as Lucius nodded, flicking her wrist they watched as something mechanical sounded and suddenly sharp metallic claws appeared where none had been before, on all five of her fingers. "My gloves are specially made for me by a friend I used to have," She flicked her wrist again and the claws became sheathed once more, "he made them after a rather nasty fight I had with a drunken idiot who tried to go after Skylar, that and he figured with the way I like to get up close and personal with my enemies these would be easier for me to use as really no one ever expects a woman to dare get near them with weapons that are hidden right under their nose." 

"Those are really interesting," Lucius was amazed at how the claws seemed to just appear and disappear. "Are they pressure sensitive?" 

"They are, but there is a lock mechanism on the claws that keeps them from coming out when I don't want them too," She smiled as Lucius watched her with amazement. 

"Wow," his eyes sparkled and Skylar had to bit her lip to keep from saying anything as she heard the admiration in his voice. "If taking on a demon by yourself didn't scream out just how dangerous you were, then surely these would." 

 _Oh dear, Kivela's got a couple of admirers,_ Skylar was fighting back a smile, though the moment she looked over to the woman who was the spymaster (named Leliana of course) the look they shared spoke of the amusement they had over the fact that Kivela had both the Commander and now the Herald admiring and something just told the two that soon Kivela would become greatly frustrated with both men as they vied for her affection. After having met them and spoke with them, Kivela and Skylar went to go tour around Haven with the woman who went by the name of Cassandra while Lucius and his advisors spoke on other matters. 

"If I may Herald?" Leliana spoke up as Lucius looked towards her. "Turning the topic to women from earlier, I believe that Lady Kivela and Lady Skylar may be quiet useful to the Inquisition. Having Kivela as one of your companions, it would allow one of the others to remain here and rest." 

"What of Lady Skylar? According to what she and Lady Kivela have stated she's not much of a fighter," Cullen questioned as they thought that over.

"I can have her help me," All heads turned towards the only other woman in the room. 

"What do you mean Josephine?" Lucius questioned as Josephine looked over her board. 

"Lady Kivela and Lady Skylar have stated that they have their own secret language and that they are willing to teach only those who can be trusted. They also have stated and proven they are multilingual, so I propose that while Lady Kivela travels with you as one of your companions, Lady Skylar can remain here and help me as well as write out any messages in their complex language which will be able to reach all of you without fear of anyone deciphering it." 

Lucius thought that over for a few moments, "We will have to see if they even wish to remain with the Inquisition first." Lucius sighed, "But It would be worth asking them to see what they say." With that, they concluded their business and a rather eager Herald of Andraste was swift to leave the room to discover the answer to their unified question.  _Would Kivela and Skylar join the Inquisition?_  

****

"...So would you guys like to join us?" Lucius found himself almost begging the two women who were sitting near the local tavern. Or well Skylar was sitting on a bench while Kivela was in a position that spoke of almost kneeling down.

"I don't see why not," Kivela smiled towards him, "I have absolutely nothing better to do and besides if it means that I get to legally kill things for the greater good then sure." 

"And the Ambassador is right, with the language that Kivela and I tend to speak in it would help you all out greatly as only those who know it would be able to read anything written between us," Skylar agreed, "So I'm in." 

Lucius's eyes couldn't have gotten brighter if they had tried, "Wonderful! I'll inform Josephine to put you both on the payroll, but..uh..."

"Skylar, or just Sky, whichever you prefer."

"Right. You may want to come with me Sky so you and Josephine can discuss when you can start working with her." Skylar nodded before looking to Kivela. 

"Don't worry about me, You know as well as anyone that I can handle myself. Just make sure to tell them about my...um...need." Kivela reminded her as she nodded before she left with Lucius who wondered what she meant. 

Dropping her voice as they walked away Skylar spoke,  _"Kivela is a bit claustrophobic."_

"How did that come around?" When Skylar told him he stopped dead in his tracks and she looked towards him worriedly only to see that he had some form of rage in his eyes, "That bastard did _what?_ "If Lucius had had hackles, Skylar was sure they would be raised in anger. 

She nodded then, "It affected her badly and makes her feel an unpleasant sensation when she is inside a building, especially when inside a small or stuffy room." She watched Lucius shake his head.

"Please tell me he's dead,"

"I'm afraid not. The bastard was allowed to walk free."

"What?!" Lucius questioned as Skylar nodded just as the Commander came walking around the corner.

"Herald is everything alright? I heard shouting?" When he noted Skylar next to him, she quickly filled him in on why there was shouting and clenched a fist, "If he came here to this world like you two did, we will see to it that he does not get anywhere near either of you." Nodding her thanks, Lucius soon had her following him again while the Commander went to seek out Kivela who was now over by the lake looking up towards the breach. 

"If you overlook the fact that that giant tear in the sky could possibly kill us all, the colors around it are kind pretty," Kivela stated not looking towards Cullen who was amazed that she knew it was him. "Sort of reminds me of the Aurora Borealis back home." 

"Aurora Borealis?" Cullen questioned as he stopped beside her. 

"Often called the "Northern Lights" where I come from, the Aurora Borealis is hard for me to explain, but at night in the farthest northern reaches of my world, there is a naturally occurring phenomenon known as the Aurora Borealis. These "lights" dance across the nighttime sky in an amazing show of colors and is truly breathtaking."

"You sound like you've seen it."

"Only in pictures and I've heard people tell me about them," Kivela told him as he looked to her in bewilderment. 

"You've never seen them?" He inquired as she shook her head. 

"Never had the chance, though it will always be one of those things I wish I could have done," She replied never once removing her eyes from the sky above them. "Or well, that will be at the top of the list alongside something else." 

"What else?" He asked as she told him about enjoying a night at a non-frozen lake with someone she cared about. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he filed that tidbit away for future reference and spoke with her for a few more moments before they were interrupted by Lucius and Skylar. One of whom needed to speak with the Commander while the other led Kivela away to their new accommodations, but both men watched Kivela walk away with wistful looks on their faces.


	3. Two

Over the course of a few weeks, Kivela and Skylar found themselves busy getting to know the area in and around the town they were staying with the Inquisition in. A few times would find Lucius spending time with both, or would find Skylar with Josephine while Kivela would be watching Cullen as he drilled the troops. More then once, Cullen's eyes would wander in her direction to see her watching but she would eventually catch him looking at her, give him a smile before turning and leaving with him watching after her. Cullen couldn't say why, but he was divided on the feelings he had for her as one half of him wanted to get to know her better and possibly fall for her, while the other half warned him that a dangerous woman like her came with more secrets then he would be able to deal with; yet as he stood reading the reports that he was at his makeshift desk, His mind kept wandering back to Kivela. There was something about her that drew him to her like a moth to a flame, and now he wondered what it was. He wondered if it was because of the fact that he had been witness to the fact that she had taken on a demon alone and was still alive to tell the tale despite the fact that Lucius had been the one to kill the thing or if it was the fact that Kivela was like a puzzle to him and was one that he wanted to solve so he could know her true intentions. Frowning down at the reports that lay all but abandoned, Cullen decided that sitting there thinking would do him no good and went for a walk to clear his mind, only to notice Lucius and Kivela speaking as they stood near the building that was the Chantry. For a reason, he could not explain, Cullen began to bristle at the fact that  Lucius was standing so close to Kivela and barely, _barely_ , managed to keep his steps calm as he walked in their direction, and stopped to listen in on their conversation. 

“...I’m not sure exactly. I never knew my parents because they were killed when I was barely two-years-old.” Cullen flinched back at Kivela’s words. He couldn’t imagine what that was like but continued to listen to the conversation. 

“I’m so sorry...” Lucius apologized swiftly as she sighed. 

“It’s not your fault. I don’t remember how they died, nor did I bother to ask as I could see how much it hurt for my adoptive parents to talk about it.” Kivela frowned. 

“You were adopted?” 

“By family friends. Most of my actual family had either already died or were driven mad by my parents' deaths and so were in the sanatorium.” 

“Is that why your last name is different?” Lucius inquired as she laughed. 

“No. I changed it to Rainbrook after I turned eighteen. I figured that with a new last name I could separate myself from the fact that most of my family were a bunch of insane lunatics and so decided that by changing my last name I would be able to become a new and better version of myself,” Kivela told him as Cullen felt his heartbreaking for her. 

“Sky informed me that your claustrophobic, why is that?” 

“She must have told you only part of the story,” Kivela shifted her weight and crossed her arms, “my claustrophobia stems from the fact that for unknown reasons my senses are stronger than the senses of most normal people. Thus it’s harder for me to stay in a small room or one that is considered stuffy for too long. Add on the part that Sky told you, and there you have it.” 

“That...I have no words to say...” Lucius felt heartbroken for her. 

“Don’t bother,” She smiled gently, “Its a part of the past I would like to keep there through the phobia will never go away. I’ve learned to deal with it, and will continue to do so as time continues on.” 

“I...feel bad for having asked now.” 

Kivela chuckled, “Now that is a “don’t be” kind of thing. It’s better you learn now instead of later.” She told him as he nodded in agreement. 

“I should go before Josephine hunts me down. Will I see you later?” 

“If I’m not standing up around here I’ll most likely be down by the tavern.” She told him as Cullen watched Lucius leave Kivela alone. Watching as Lucius walked away, Cullen turned back to Kivela who was now sitting down and looking up at the sky. He wanted to speak with her, to take her in his arms and hold her but that would be unseemly off him and so decided to continue his walk leaving her alone as he thought over what he had learned. It was a small piece of the puzzle that she was but he was sure that if given enough time, he could have her figured out but now a part of him wondered if he even wanted to solve the puzzle that she was.

****

Lucius wasn’t sure how he felt for and about Kivela. But as he walked towards where he knew Josephine was, he knew that he was flirting with (even if it was indirectly) Kivela and that was treading on dangerous ground. Yet even as a Templar, former or not, Lucius had never been one to back down from danger like what Kivela presented if anything he was rather attracted by (and secretly turned on by) her air of danger and strangeness. Yet he was also acutely aware that he wasn’t the only one with an interest in Kivela either and that made him bristle. He knew that his Commander was interested in her too, and thus was always aware of where the other man was, if not to keep tabs on the soldiers and other reports, then it was to keep tabs on the fact that Lucius knew that if he didn’t the “Alpha Male” complex that they shared would kick in and would make it harder for them to be civil towards the other. While a tiny part of Lucius enjoyed the thought of seeing who was the true Alpha male between them, he knew that he needed the Commander and so did not dare do anything to upset the balance between them, yet. After seeing to Josephine, Lucius went to seek out Kivela once more and came across her speaking with Cullen and saw that she was smiling at whatever the man was saying. Watching as she replied, he heard her laugh before he felt heat ignite in his veins and suddenly did an about-face and went to seek out Sky who was now by the Tavern. “Lady Skylar?” He started as the woman looked up at him, “I was hoping you could help me...” with that he launched into his sudden need to get something for Kivela and Sky fought back a smile. 

“Well...not sure how much help I can be there but here are a few ideas you could pick and choose from...” She listed a few things and he gave her his thanks before walking away. Once he was out of earshot she sighed, “I can’t believe I’m instigating this... but its about time that woman had some men at her feet begging for attention...” 

“You are a wicked woman,” the person sitting next to her smiled. 

“Oh I know, wanna make a bet on who Kivela chooses?” Skylar looked to her right and saw everyone’s favorite dwarven man, with a pride for his chest hair, smirking at her in return. 

“I’m going to say Curly.” 

“I’m going to say our beloved Herald.” 

“Now that’s playing with fire.” 

“So is making a bet on who Kivela ends up with but we’re doing it anyway.” 

“Point taken. A full sovereign on Curly.” 

“Deal!” Skylar and the dwarf, Varric as his name was, shook on the bet.


	4. Three

Kivela smiled at the little crystalline gift that Lucius had gone out of his way to get her while he had been in Val Royeaux. It was a howling wolf crafted from an amethyst which also fit perfectly in her pocket and while she knew who had suggested to him what kind of gifts to get her, Kivela did give brownie points to Lucius for somehow managing to find a two-for-one. It wasn't every day that someone found an amethyst wolf in a store and gifted it to her because they felt that it screamed out that it was her in its own little way. Shoving the inanimate object into her pocket, Kivela had a smile on her face as she left the little house that she shared with Skylar and headed towards the tavern which was surprisingly not that busy despite being damn near dinnertime. The moment she entered, however, Lucius's voice sounded from a table in the corner, capturing her attention as he waved her over. Holding up a finger she ordered something to eat, as well as a tankard of ale (because why not), and then headed over to where Lucius was sitting. "I was hoping to see you again," She started as she took a seat across from him. 

"Oh?" He questioned as she smiled.

"Nothing bad I promise, I just wanted to thank you for the gift, you really didn't need to get me anything," She told him as he looked away with a slight blush inching its way onto his cheeks.

"It was nothing, really," he managed without stammering or squirming in his seat. They continued talking changing topics as they spoke about nothing in particular until it came to the topic of the mages and templars and which one he would go for. "That's where I am divided. I want to go for the Templars, I mean I am or was one... But...I can't just leave the mages to whatever fate may befall them either." He frowned as she thought over his words. "Which one would you go for?" He questioned as she thought on that for a moment. 

This was dangerous and unknown territory she was treading into now and with the knowledge she had, it was like walking amidst landmines. She had to step lightly here and she knew it, especially considering that she and Skylar had agreed to keep the knowledge to themselves least they change the course of Thedas's history more then what they already were with the just being there. "I can't make that decision for you, but I can give you my personal choice if it were me in your boots if you want it?" She returned as he nodded. "Remember this is my personal choice so don't base it on anything," She reminded him as he eagerly listened to what she would pick, "I would pick the mages."

"Why?" She saw the eager puppy look and his face but kept a straight face as she spoke again.

"Think about it for a moment," She started as he tilted his head, "How would you feel to be taken away from your family at a young age, ripped away from those you loved because you had something believed to be a curse by many only to be basically locked away for the rest of your life in a Circle because of the actions of a few bad apples in the past?" She watched him as he let that roll around for a moment. 

"You sound like you know a lot about their situation..." 

"Personally I don't," Kivela told him as he watched her with intrigue, "I had an adopted sister who was very gifted. She could learn a new language faster than anyone I have ever known even the made-up languages that are featured in some stories of where I come from, but there was something else that was different about her and well, due to the unique abilities she had she was taken away never to be heard from again, at least until I found out where she had been taken some years later but by that time she was so mentally destroyed that she couldn't function as a human anymore and I could also see that she was only a few months away from death's door. I pulled a few strings with the powerful people I knew, who all owed me major debts, and she was able to spend her final days in the comfort of our mother's tender care." Lucius looked towards his drink. "If there was one thing I could change about that it would have been how she had been treated." She explained as he looked up towards her to see that she had left her own drink untouched. "That's why I would personally go after the mages, just because they have something that's seen as a curse because of a few bad apples, doesn't mean that all of them are like that. They're still people too and deserve to be treated as such." Kivela sighed as Lucius watched her. 

"I never...Now I feel ashamed of myself and of the Order..." Lucius admitted as she turned to him, "I always thought that by putting mages in Circles where we doing a good thing, that we were better able to keep track of them. But I never thought that we were hurting them mentally..." 

"I don't fault the Order for trying to keep an eye on them," Kivela said as he looked back towards her, "You all believed you were doing something good, and while yes it did some good for the mages to know that in case something like possession did happen they could count on all of you to be there to protect them and put down the abominations, but it wasn't the best route to go by either."

"What would you have done?"

"Start a school."

"A school?" 

"A place where the mages could gather for a few hours during the day or night and learn to use their powers safely with Templars there in case something should go awry but still be allowed to go home to their loved ones and families at the end of the day. Allowing them to live normal everyday lives of the regular people while still being allowed to interact with other people outside of the school, all without feeling _caged_ , you'd be surprised at how differently things would be for both them and the Templars." Lucius thought that over carefully. 

"Maybe then the conclave never would have been needed?"

"Possibly or it could have been needed just for something else."

"Hmn," Lucius closed his eyes for a moment. He honestly liked the thought of a better future for both Mages and Templars. 

"But that's just my personal opinion and my personal reason I would go for the mages. But just know, whoever you chose I will stand with you, even to the end of all this bullshit," Kivela told him before she stood and left him alone to think. Walking out of the Tavern, Kivela was soon intercepted by a scout who had been looking for her. After taking the note he had for her and dismissing him, she read the letter over and groaned,  _What did I do now?_ She wondered as she headed towards the Chantry where she had been summoned to Josephine's office. Spotting Cullen as she walked towards the Chantry, she watched as he tilted his head a bit with brows furrowing. She pointed towards the building, mouth Josephine's name and he gave her a look that spoke volumes on how sorry he felt for her as he chuckled quietly, earning a black look from Kivela as she passed him. She heard him say something about "if looks could kill" and rolled her eyes,  _If looks could kill I'm sure you'd be dead a thousand times over._  She thought to herself as she entered the Chantry and headed for Josephine's office, where she was soon to discover what Josephine wanted from her.

****

Later in the week, Lucius called for a war meeting and requested that Kivela, Varric and Cassandra be there as well. Looking at each other as well as the advisors, they all shared a similar look of shared confusion before he entered the room to discuss his plan. After it was decided on who he would go for, Lucius turned to Kivela. "Kivela?"

"Hmn?"

"Normally I wouldn't bother but would you mind coming with me a little later for a hunt?"

"What type of hunt? I don't hunt for sport."

"No, no, none of that, I see no point in those types of "hunts"," he told her. It was the truth, he could not understand why _anyone_ in their right minds would enjoy that type of thing.

"As long as It's not for sport then sure," Kivela shrugged as she left the room, With Lucius smiling after her but then something told him to ask Cullen to come with, and though he wasn't sure why he turned and asked the man to join them. 

"Surely you don't want the extra company, Herald," Cullen frowned as Lucius shook his head. 

"It's not that, something's just telling me that something's going to happen and having you come with might be a good idea." 

Cullen frowned but agreed to join them, "Give me a few moments and I will meet you both," He said as Lucius nodded. Once he was prepared and had left his second in charge of overseeing everything else while he was away, Cullen soon joined Kivela and Lucius and despite the fact that the two men had a minor issue with each other while with Kivela, Lucius's instinct to have Cullen come with them would prove to be ideal as an hour into their hunt, a howl sounded and a beautiful white wolf appeared not but several feet away from them. Lucius went to raise his bow, as he was unsure of what the wolf would do, but Kivela stopped him. 

 _ **"Don't!** **"**_ She said gripping his arm and forcing him to lower the weapon much to the surprise of both men, "She and her pack won't hurt us," She told them as they looked from her to the wolf, only to witness it's pack come trotting out of the forest before all of them vanished with the snowy colored wolf remaining to watch them for a few moments longer snowy fur moving in the freezing breeze that had suddenly picked up. 

"How did you...?" Cullen questioned as Kivela looked to him to see the fur he wore around his shoulders also moving. 

"Wolves are no threat to humans unless they are truly starving. When they are well fed, wolves prefer to avoid all human contact if they can, though very few truly wild wolves have been known to approach a person," Looking back towards the she-wolf they watched her lift her head and howl, before turning and racing after the pack. "We have her approval."

"Her approval?"

"This is her forest," Kivela started as she looked back towards Cullen, "She is one of the two leaders of her pack and we are in her territory." 

"How do you know so much about wolves?" Lucius inquired as she smiled. 

"I've studied them since I was seven years old, their behaviors, the pack hierarchy, I know all of it, even their body language and how to read it," Kivela admitted. "Wolves have fascinated me long before anything else ever happened in my life and continue to remain that way." With that, they continued the hunt and upon their return to Haven, Cullen and Lucius both decided to seek out Skylar to see if she knew more about why Kivela was so attached to wolves. And the knowledge they would learn would shock them both.


	5. Four

"It's because of her heritage," Skylar smiled as she turned her attention to the two men who stood before her in Josephine's office. 

"Her heritage?" Josephine questioned as Skylar nodded. 

"Her father's side of the family saw wolves as sacred creatures," She started as all three listened, "Kivela also has another name that she was called by, by her grandmother on her father's side and a friend of hers of course."

"What name was that?" Lucius asked as Skylar smiled again.

"Tala."

"Tala?"

"Literally it means "wolf"," Skylar informed them as she crossed her arms. "The only reason I know that because of that friend she had who called her that when we went to visit him for a day." 

"But why is so so..." Lucius struggled to ask the question and Skylar chuckled. 

"Because, when she was seven years old, and she told me this, she had what she calls a "wolf dream"."

"A...wolf...dream?"

"Yes," Skylar nodded, "it was a vivid dream where she was not a human but a wolf. She experienced the life of a wolf in that dream, then a few days later she came face to face with a wolf when she became lost in the forest around her grandmother's home. Instead of harming her, the wolf led her back to her grandmother's house where the woman then proceeded on calling Kivela, Tala, as it was a sign to her grandmother that Kivela had the "soul of a wolf" instead of a normal soul. Well, that and her grandmother called it "meeting her guardian spirit"." 

Cullen frowned at that, never in all his years had he heard something like that, but then again Kivela and Skylar had stated they were from far away so it wasn't the most outlandish thing he had ever heard of. Lucius, on the other hand, was completely intrigued by this new information they had just learned. "The soul of a wolf...How would that even be possible?" 

"You're asking me?" Skylar shook her head, "I don't know, but that's just how her father's family saw things."

"So...did all this happen before or after her parents...?"

"Before. In full and honest truth they died when she was eight and the reason she doesn't remember how they died is because she's repressed that memory. It is far too painful for her and thus with her rejection of it from her memory she can't say how they died."

"Do you know?" Josephine whispered as Skylar looked to her. 

"No. No one who knew was willing to speak of it either and, honestly, it's for the better," Skylar sighed sadly, "Kivela will remember it on her own when she's ready but even then it may be a while before she will really be ready to speak of it to anyone." None of the other three in the room knew what to say, not even as they looked to each other in turn. When asked about the guardian spirit bit, Skylar smiled then. "It's believed where we come from that every human has what we call a "guardian animal spirit" who acts not only as our protector but as our guide throughout our lives. I'm sure if you ask her nicely, Kivela will show you her mark."

"Mark?" 

"When someone from where she and I come finally from meets their guardian animal spirit, most, for all intents and purposes, get a tattoo to remind them that they are forever connected to that species of animal for the rest of their lives."

"Do you have one?" Lucius asked as Skylar nodded before rolling up her sleeve and revealing a tattoo like marking in the shape of what they could assume to be a raven or a crow. 

"Mine is a raven and I met her after Kivela and I met, as wherever there are wolves, ravens are not that far behind."

Cullen then asked the question on the minds of all three, "So everyone has one?"

"For where we come from, yes, however for the people of Thedas, that is something we can't answer as we don't know," Kivela stated as she came walking in as everyone turned to her, "However it wouldn't surprise me if it was possible." 

"Finally decided to stop drooling over the fact that you saw a white wolf?" Skylar asked as Kivela blew raspberries her way.

"You're just jealous."

"I am actually, it's not every day a person sees a pure white she-wolf in the wild like what you did and I want to know details later." 

"Oh, I'll tell you, of that you can be sure," Kivela smiled as she came to a stop between Lucius and Cullen. Skylar noted how Cullen and Lucius looked to Kivela and inwardly smiled. 

_She literally has two of the most powerful men of the Inquisition acting like puppies at her feet, and yet remains so oblivious to the fact that they are vying for her affection. I feel sorry for anyone who tries to mess with her._

"What's going on Kivela?" Lucius questioned as Kivela looked to him. 

"Apparently Cassandra's chomping at the bit to be on the road and, beings that I was the only one she could find and pounce upon like a damned wildcat, she sent me to ask you when you want to leave."  

Lucius sighed at that, "Lovely... If you can would you mind telling her that I was hoping we could leave in the morning. I also need to write a letter before I forget."

"As if you didn't already..." Kivela smiled as Lucius frowned at her, "Just saying it like how I see it!" Kivela told him before leaping back with a shit eaters grin and cackling at him as he tried to swat at her like a fly. "Missed me!" She laughed before she walked out leaving the four who had already been in the room to their own devices once more while Skylar was busting up laughing at her best friends antics.

****

Kivela pet the muzzle of a handsome ebony stallion who nickered softly at her calm touch. If she had to choose between three animals she would love for all eternity, she would choose wolves, dogs, and horses as her three main picks. "I see you found my horse," Cullen's smooth voice spoke up as she looked towards him. 

"I didn't so much as find him as he stuck his head out of his stall as I was preparing to pass by and started nipping at my sleeve," She told Cullen as the stallion snorted before he reached out and touched her cheek with his face and blew warm air into her face. Cullen watched this exchange as she kissed the stallion's nose and smiled. 

"It seems he likes you," Cullen smirked as she kissed the horse's nose once more. 

"It's not surprising, most horses love me." She rested her forehead on the horse's and they stood there for a moment as she placed her hands on his cheeks. "To be honest, he reminds me of another horse I knew from when I worked at a stable for a few summers during my teenage years. Same color and attitude too." Cullen watched as the stallion became calm and was amazed at how well the horse was behaving. Kivela was still smiling as Cullen continued watching, "That horse was such a silly creature but I adored him." She lifted her head up as the Commander watched her move a hand to run down the stallion's nose. "Anytime I would show up, he would wait by the fence for me and would just whinny and run along it until I was either sitting on the fence or hopped over it to walk to the barn and when I was saddling him up for any reason, he would be so patient."

"What happened to him?"

"Poison." Cullen flinched at that. "One of the other teenagers that worked there alongside me was jealous of the fact that the stallion wanted me around and would only allow me to ride him and not her."

"So she poisoned the horse?!" Cullen felt disgusted by the notion of that and Kivela nodded. 

"She figured if she couldn't ride him, then neither should I. Unfortunately, the owners and I didn't know he had been poisoned until we found him dying when we alerted by one of the older stablehands. The girl revealed that she was the one who did it and was taken away but... despite our best efforts, I stayed with him in his stall with his head on my lap while being forced to watch him die. The whole time I was crying as he lay there in pain because it was too late to save him. When he finally passed on, it was...it almost destroyed me." Cullen watched as his horse nudged his nose over the area of Kivela's heart as his own felt on the edge of breaking. "I mourned his loss for weeks, and during that time his owners gave me the urn with his ashes as well as a shoe that he had worn, and though my adopted parents had set up a special shelf in my room dedicated just for him, it didn't help with the sorrow or the pain I felt. That horse was my best friend and loyal companion and nothing can ever replace that feeling he and I shared." Cullen said nothing as he watched her place a hand on the stallion's forehead and pet down to his nose. 

"What was his name?" Cullen asked quietly as she closed her eyes with a sad smile.

"Midnight," She replied opening her eyes as Cullen's stallion huffed. "I remember that he carried himself with pride as was known for his particular breed of horse. But I have several fond memories of him as well."

"What is one of them?" Cullen asked eager to hear this story. As she told him one of her memories that she had with Midnight, Cullen could somehow just imagine a younger and more carefree Kivela, riding upon the back of a proud stallion much like his as the horse galloped across the sand of the beach as the stallion's hooves cause the water of the ocean's waves to splash. The image was so vivid in his mind that some part of him honestly wanted to see it come true for himself. Suddenly a thought hit him and he looked to his horse before looking to her, "Why don't you go ahead and ride my horse? I won't be needing to ride him for a long time and it would do him some good to be ridden."

Kivela looked to him then, "Are you sure?" 

"Of course," Cullen nodded as the horse nickered in agreement. 

"Alright," Kivela smiled as she watched the horse whinny as loud as he could in excitement. "So long as your okay with it, I'll ride him." The stallion whinnied again, this time in joy at the fact that she had agreed and that tomorrow she would ride him to wherever it was the Herald wanted to go.

Cullen was (secretly) sure that he had just one-upped Lucius and some little part of him was glad for it, but for the moment he and Kivela spoke more on what was to be expected when she would leave. And the next morning as Cullen watched her leave with Lucius, only one thought was on his mind.  _Be safe Kivela...please..._


	6. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major time skips here people! One for when the Herald is thrown forward a year after siding with the mages and then returns to Haven.

Kivela rammed into the bars of her cell and clenched her jaws as the door remained steadfast. "FUCKING DAMNIT ALL!" She snarled as she backed up and sighed. "Where the hell is-!" 

"KIVELA!" The familiar voice sounded like the person she was wondering about just as he came into sight. 

"Lucius?! You're alive!" Kivela looked to him and studied him, "Either that or I'm imagining things."

"Kivela, what happened?" Lucius studied her with wide eyes as he noted that she seemed to be fine compared to the others. 

"A shitstorm that's what," She replied, "From the fact that I see Cass and Varric with you I'm guessing you already know about the demon army, The so-called Elder One, and all that other bullshit?" 

"Yes, but what don't you look like the others?" He asked as he all but ripped open the door as he opened it.

"I'm immune to the effects of Red Lyrium and the Blight, but Cullen...they..." Kivela told him as he pulled her close for a hug, he knew she cared for Cullen and to see her upset by whatever they did to him, set his blood to boiling. _"This place has turned into a living hell, Lucius,"_ She whispered before pulling away. 

"I swear to you, Kivela, I will _not_ allow this future to come to pass." 

"I can only hope so," She frowned, "Before you ask, I will help you kill that rat bastard who helped cause this." 

"Do you still have your?"

She flicked her wrists and her claws unsheathed themselves, "That's the one thing they forgot to do," She smiled as he felt a smirk cross his face, "They forgot to de-claw me," She met his gaze, "A big oopsie on their part."

"But an advantage for us," Lucius grinned as she sheathed her claws again. With that, they went looking for Leliana, slaughtering enemies as they went, after freeing Leliana they headed up to the throne room, did a bit more killing to find the things that would unlock the damn door and soon went face to face with the one named Alexis and won that pitiful battle. As the mage named Dorian, who had come with Lucius into this living hell, began to prepare to cast the spell that would send the two men back, Kivela frowned. 

"Lucius!" 

"Yes?" Lucius looked at her but she leapt forward, into his arms and gave him a surprise kiss which he found himself returning before she pulled away. His heart paused in its tracks as she smiled at him. 

"I doubt that my past self would do that, but I couldn't help it. Remember your oath to me and stop this hell from coming," She told him before turning around, unsheathed her claws and charging forward with her own warcry, she followed Cassandra and Varric out of the door to kill as many of the coming bastards as she could before she was killed.

Turning his hand into a fist, Lucius let out a growl before turning to Dorian as the man got the spell working.  _I will remember my oath, Kivela, for I made it to you._

****

Kivela stared at Lucius who was trembling with silent rage. What they had just learned was upsetting in the least to say, and while it was also very beneficial, it still left everyone in shock, even Cullen was stunned into silence. Recovering first, Kivela went straight to Lucius and let him hold her as he fought back tears. "I can't..." Lucius was damn near ready to break down but Kivela stood there and hugged him tightly. 

"So long as we have the advantage of knowing what the Elder One plans, Lucius, that future cannot come to pass," Kivela held him as he tried to quell his rage, which was helped by the fact that he could feel her solid form holding him against her as her aura washed over his. Cullen was still too stunned to think but soon recovered and spoke his agreement. 

"Kivela is right, Herald, We have the advantage of knowing the Elder One's plans. With it, we can stop him at every turn," Cullen told Lucius as the man soon pulled away from Kivela and looked to him. 

"True," as if feeling Kivela holding him had renewed him, Lucius knew what he had to do. "But for the moment, I need to address the fact that the Breach needs to be sealed for good." With that, Lucius gave out his orders and they were swiftly seen too but soon only Lucius and Kivela remained in the war room, but as she prepared to leave Lucius spoke, "Kivela?" 

"Yes?" She looked at him as he told her what she had done before she had gone off to face the enemy and she smiled, "And I would do it again," She admitted as he looked at her with shock. "I'm not blind to the fact that you and Cullen have both taken an interest in me, Lucius, but nor will I make it easy on either of you. In the sense of a relationship, I plan on being just like a wolf," She smiled as she approached him, "Wolves mate for life, Lucius, and that is what I plan on doing when I finally do choose between you two. I will take only one of you for the rest of my life." She took his hand and squeezed it gently, "I don't know which of you I will choose, but it will one. But...promise me something?"

"Anything, Kivela," Lucius told her as she met his eyes.

"Promise me that no matter which of you I choose, you will respect that decision." 

Lucius nodded, "Of course," he squeezed her hand in return. "I want you to be happy and if that means for me to move aside so that Cullen can have you then I will. But that doesn't mean I won't stop loving you-!" He felt a blush bloom on his face as he realized that he had just said that out loud and she laughed. 

"I wouldn't expect you too," Kivela released his hand and walked towards the door, "I know you're there Cullen," She called out as the other man froze, "The same goes for you," She told him as he stepped out of the shadows. 

"I..." Cullen felt his own blush creep up and she smiled, "Of course I agree with the Herald. Should you choose him, I will step away so you can love him, though I too won't stop loving you." Cullen told her after he recovered from the fact that she had known he had been listening in. 

Shaking her head, Kivela began walking away, "Overgrown mabari is what you two are."

Once she was gone Cullen and Lucius looked towards each other, "How did she even know you were there?" Lucius asked as Cullen gave him a confused look. 

"I don't know, but it does frighten me to know that she did."


	7. Six

Kivela stretched and popped her shoulders and back before she leaned down to tug her boots on as she thought over everything that was coming their way. They had about a week and a half before the mages were ready to help seal the Breach, thus that was a week and a half that she and Skylar had to prepare for what both women knew was coming and together both women were making subtle moves to ensure the safety of everyone (though Kivela was sure that Leliana had caught wind of what they were doing as nothing got passed that woman without her finding out about it), yet Kivela had an unshakable feeling that something bad would happen no matter how well prepared they were. Walking out towards the main room, Kivela scratched at an itch on the back of her head before looking towards Skylar who seemed barely awake. "Morning," Kivela greeted her friend who grunted in return.

"If it can be called that," Skylar was like Kivela in the way that neither were morning people unless they had at least two cups of coffee flowing in their veins. But seeing as how they didn't know if coffee existed here in Thedas, they made due with that they could. "You know I noticed something about you," Skylar looked towards Kivela who looked back towards her in surprise. 

"What about me?"

"Since we've arrived in Thedas and joined up with the Inquisition, you seem more...calm?" Skylar questioned as she tried to come up with the right word for how she had noticed her friend change. Kivela raised a brow and Skylar sighed, "I mean, you've just... I've noticed that it's getting harder for people to really piss you off."

"I still don't get it," Kivela told her as the other woman huffed.

"Last night for example, when Chancellor Rodrick," She covered her heart with a hand as she mocked his name, earning a barked out laugh from Kivela, "tried to..."

"Provoke?"

"Sort of, not the word of I was thinking of though that does work," Skylar sighed as Kivela felt a headache brewing from the lack of caffeine in her system. "You alright?"

"Just a headache," Kivela told her as she realized why. 

"I told you not to drink so much coffee, you damned addict," Skylar sighed as she looked around for something to ease the pain Kivela was starting to feel.

"I'm surprised it's only now acting up," Kivela sighed as she tried to ignore the sensation that came with the headache.

"Looks like we will have to inform them of your situation."

"The hell we will!" Kivela snapped, "They don't need to know." 

"They'll come to figure it out eventually, Kivela! The sooner they are told, the more they will feel like they can trust you and with how Lucius and Cullen-!"

"I know," Kivela sighed dropping her voice. "But I also don't want them to worry too much about me either, Give it a week or two and I will be fine." 

Skylar frowned, "Alright, I will give it a week, if you don't improve we tell all of the inner circle, but Lucius and Cullen both need to know first and foremost."

"You're going to be a pain in my ass about that aren't you?"

"What are friends for?!" Skylar smiled at Kivela's look of pure unamusement.

"Fine. Let's go find the two overgrown men-children," Kivela grumbled as she began walking towards the door and Skylar followed. 

****

"Can this kill you?" Lucius asked worriedly as he stood looking towards Kivela with Cullen watching her as well. 

"No, at least not that I am aware of," Kivela told them; after having found the two men and requesting to speak with them in private, Kivela and Skylar told them of where they came from and then told them of what Kivela was going through.

"We've had people from our world go through the whole process before," Skylar spoke up as all turned to look at her, "It takes about seven to twelve days for it to be completely out of the body but because each person is different, it also really depends on how much of this drug they consumed. Kivela, here, used to intake a lot of it thus it may take about two weeks to a full month before its completely out of her system," Skylar informed them as Kivela spoke again.

"This also means that Sky will be hounding me at every step until she is sure that I'm perfectly fine."

"I will also be checking up on you as time passes," Lucius spoke up as they turned to him. 

"As will I," Cullen agreed as Kivela looked to him. She knew she wouldn't be able to argue against either the Herald or the Commander and so sighed.

"As if having one person hound after me about it wasn't bad enough, but I know not to argue when it comes to matters like this," Kivela told them before stretching (popping her back and shoulders again) and causing both men to inhale at the sight she presented to them, then began walking towards the door, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to the tavern."

"That's probably something we should have told you both to start with," Skylar shook her head as both Lucius and Cullen looked to her, "Kivela also has this nasty little habit of only eating once a day."

"Well that's going to stop," Lucius frowned as Cullen nodded in agreement to that.  

"Good luck with that," Skylar said before she headed towards the door to make her way to Josephine's office. While Lucius and Cullen planned out a way to ensure that Kivela would start eating at least once more during the day. Once they had a plan they put it into action and as the week passed by Kivela found herself accompanied by either male or both when it came to certain times of the day and had a couple of times found Lucius "sneaking" her something to snack on. One particular day after Lucius had called a war meeting and had summoned Kivela, a large burly horned man named The Iron Bull (who everyone called Bull) and Dorian to the war room, Kivela found herself sitting on an empty table that had been shoved off to the side and was swinging her legs back and forth while they waited on Dorian and Lucius to arrive. "Where did you pick up that from?"

"School," Kivela answered her best friend as the Advisors looked to them. 

"Which one? I meet you when we were middle school and you never did that."

"Yes I did," Kivela returned as she brought her brows together and looked towards Skylar like the woman was from another planet than the one they had originally been born on. "I've sat on tables since eighth grade!" 

"No, you didn't!"

"The fuck yes I did!" Kivela popped something into her mouth from a pouch she had at her side and Cullen remembered what was in the pouch. 

"When? I never once saw you sitting on a table or a desk!" Skylar threw her way as Kivela frowned. 

"Apparently you didn't pay much attention to my antics then. I'd do it in any class I had the chance too."

"Which classes? All our teachers were assholes!"

"History, Art, Science just to name a few."

"Oh, so all the classes we didn't share." 

"I did it in a few that we did share, you just had your nose shoved so far into homework and the books that you never bothered to look up at me."

"Says the one who hated those classes we did share." 

"Still a straight A student and passed all the tests." 

"But you never did the homework!" 

"Yeah because I had better things to do," Kivela reminded her, "Plus I already had my scholarship to the school I wanted sealed and ready to go for when we graduated high school."

"And look at you now," Skylar came back with as Kivela smiled. 

"At least I bothered to work on getting my Masters," Kivela quipped back. 

"Didn't you major in History?"

"Military and Ancient History to be exact," That caught Cullen's attention as he looked towards Kivela with wonder. 

"I keep forgetting you were always enticed by battles of old."

"Some of those battles were decisive victories, Sky, as well as provided some of the best ways to win wars." 

"What's going on?" Lucius questioned as he finally entered with Dorian? 

"Nothing much," Skylar responded, "Just something we can talk about later," She told him before they soon discussed his plan for closing the breach. 

As they discussed, Kivela couldn't help the feeling that something bad was soon to happen and glanced over to her best friend.  _Sky..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun (or not so fun) Fact: it is possible to be addicted to caffeine and yes a person will experience withdrawal-like symptoms from the lack of it if they drink a lot of something with caffeine in it. But after 7-12 days a person can be free of the addiction so long as they resist drinking anything with caffeine in it. (yes caffeine _IS_ a drug)


	8. Seven

Kivela looked around as her bad feeling evolved into an ever darker sensation. Lucius had closed the breach only an hour ago, but Kivela could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end, even as she stood next to Cullen, the feeling she had could not be shaken. "Kivela?" Cullen's voice cut through her thoughts as she felt herself become tense. "Is it your withdrawals?"

"No," She told him as she looked around the mountains, "Something feels **_very_** wrong." She told him as he frowned. 

"Can you say what it is?" He asked as she shook her head before resuming her hunt for whatever was making its way towards them. 

"I don't know what it is," She replied to his question, it was only partially a lie as she knew what was headed their way but the nagging sensation that harassed her had her on edge and she was tensed to the point of where her body was screaming for her to move. Before she knew it the tension she felt lingering in the air like a bad fart, exploded into something far worse. Soon enough Kivela found herself fighting alongside Cullen as they cut down what she knew to be Red Templars in the attempt to buy time for people to make it to the Chantry. Leaping behind the man as a Red Templar tried to raise his weapon up to pierce the armor Cullen wore, Kivela let out what could only be described as a sound that rivaled a roar, and ripped the Red Templars throat open as Cullen turned to her briefly but by that time she was already rushing another one and he returned to the battle as well. After killing another Red Templar, Cullen went to Kivela's side who was covered in blood; Looking towards each other Kivela stood from where she was crouched only to look over towards the origin of a scream and both watched as one of the bastards cut Skylar down where she stood. ** _"SKYLAR!"_** Kivela cried out as she watched the former templars blade pierce her best friend. Before Cullen could react to stop her, Kivela gave a sound that was a combination of a banshee's wail and snarl as she lunged towards the bastard and with her already bloodsoaked claws Kivela unleashed hell upon that one and the three others that came rushing towards her to try and kill her as well. It was in that moment, Cullen saw how much like a werewolf Kivela fought just like Lucius had described, just like that day Cullen and his men had arrived in time to watch her battling that terror demon. Cullen could almost see the same type of bloodlust in her eyes as she ripped into the enemy without any form of remorse for them. When she had finished her slaughter, Cullen raced over to her and threw himself and her to the ground as the blade of a Red Templar barely missed them. Thankfully for them, Lucius came running swiftly over and he, along with Bull, managed to bring the former Templar down. 

"Get to the Chantry!" Cullen yelled as he realized that there was a giant flying beast overhead. Helping Kivela up after standing up himself, he gripped her shoulder and together the group made a break for the only building that was still standing. Once inside Cullen saw to it that Kivela was okay before he turned to speak with Lucius. Kivela, for her part, seemed to forget that her claws where still unsheathed and as she fisted her hands, the metal cut through the gloves and gouged into her skin where her own blood soon mingled with that of the blood of her enemies. "Kivela?" Cullen's voice sounded next to her but she was still trembling with too much rage to be able to hear him properly, as he went to take her hand he noted that she had not sheathed the claw and, after managing to get her to unfurl her hands from their fisted selves, he saw that she had cut into her palms and was now bleeding. "Maker's breath!" He started before touching her face in the attempt to bring her back to herself, which it did but it also startled her and Cullen was glad he was holding her wrists. "Kivela, we need to go." He told her once she was focused on him, carefully leading her out of the building and racing after the other members of the Inquisition, they both saw Leliana looking around for Skylar but stopped once Cullen gave her a look. Closing her eyes, Leliana waited until they were passed her to shoot a flaming arrow into the sky and followed them to the nearby encampment in the valley below them. But even after Cullen ensured that Kivela's accidental self-inflicted wounds were sealed, Kivela seemed to enter a state of grieving that he couldn't shake her out of even if he tried. 

"How is she?" The voice belonged to Cassandra and Cullen turned to the woman. 

"Not well," Was all he told her as he tried to get her to come back to them. "It seems that Skylar's death affected her worse than anything has so far."

"Let me try," Cassandra told the man as he looked at her, but soon stepped aside so Cassandra could try and bring the younger woman to her senses. Yet Cassandra too was unsuccessful in bringing Kivela back. Looking to Cullen the man shook his head before he sat down next to Kivela and pulled her into a hug while Cassandra left them alone. As Cullen held her, Kivela slowly came back into her senses and moved to bury her face into the fur around his shoulders as well as lifted a hand up to rest on his breastplate. He tightened his arms around her as she felt tears stinging her eyes.

"It's alright, Kivela," He whispered quietly as she allowed herself to start crying. "It's alright. I've got you. Let it out."

Kivela began to sob but Cullen only held her close as both of his arms tightened around her. "I promised...to protect her...no matter what..." Kivela started through her tears. "I told her..." another sob wracked her body, "...that I wouldn't let anything hurt her..." Cullen rested his chin on her head. 

“Shhh,” he continued to hold her close, “You couldn’t help what happened,” He told her softly. “We couldn’t have known that the Red Templar would have gotten past us.” Her claws had been sheathed but still she drug her fingers across the freezing metal of his breastplate, soon he removed his right hand from around her and took her left hand into it to start warming her fingers back up. “You protected her for as long as you could and you avenged her,” He spoke as he rubbed her hand  to warm it up. “And will continue to avenge her.” He felt her head move away and looked into her blue eyes. The look he saw there filled  his heart with sorrow and all he wanted to do was kiss her gently to wipe away the pain and hurt he saw within her eyes. 

“But I...” Kivela tried but he removed his hand from her and touched her chin. 

“Don’t let your grief or your rage consume you, I couldn’t stand to see you lost to those two feelings,” He told her as he leaned forward. His face was only an inch away from hers when they were interrupted by Josephine. 

“Commander we are going-! Oh! Forgive me!” She started as he pulled away from Kivela. Both Cullen and Kivela were blushing fiercely but once Josephine left Cullen looked to Kivela and smiled. 

“I better go help them search for Lucius,” He brushed some hair out of her face. “Why don’t you go to my tent and get some rest.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” He told her softly as he waved over his second, “Rylen, escort Lady Kivela to my tent and ensure that she is not bothered while she sleeps.” 

“Of course Commander,” his second, Rylen, nodded as he waited to escort Kivela to Cullen’s tent. 

“I will be along once Lucius is safe,” Cullen told her softly before they both stood, and as she followed Rylen, Cullen watched with both worry, sorrow and admiration for her.


	9. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***IMPORTANT NOTE***  
> Y'all...I have no fucking clue where this story is going anymore... Was planning on making it a CullenXOriginalCharacter only story but apparently, my OC has gotten out of hand...... and it's turned into a love triangle, and that is one thing I've tried staying away from... Let me know if you all like it...I'm kinda losing my faith in this one. If you all enjoy it, then I will continue writing it, otherwise, I might scrap it and start fresh.

Kivela lay curled up on her side, sleeping with legs pulled as close to her as possible as her body tried to lock in whatever warmth it could due to the freezing cold weather. Opening her eyes as the sound of crunching snow alerted her to someone approaching, she wondered who it was but then allowed sleep to claim her once more. The crunching of the snow stopped the moment the person stopped to speak with Rylen, who had seen fit to guard the tent personally, then the person entered the tent, walked over to where Kivela lay sleeping and pulled up the blanket at the foot of the cot to cover her though with how intense the frozen air was, the person doubted it would do much for her but it was better than nothing especially considering that she did not have a heavy cloak to help keep in whatever warmth she needed. "Commander?" A voice spoke up as the person, revealed to be Cullen, looked towards the entrance of the tent to see a scout waiting, "Seeker Pentaghast has sent me to inform you that you are needed to speak with the other advisors immediately." 

"Thank you, inform her I will be there shortly," Cullen replied as the scout saluted and walked away to do as he had commanded. Looking towards Kivela, Cullen reached out and brushed some of her hair out of before walking out of the tent. But as he did that, he could not have known that Kivela was having a sort of prophetic "wolf dream" about what was to come. 

 _Standing on some rubble as a wolf, Kivela noted that this forest was now littered with weapons, blood, armor and wounded or dying fighters. Red, grey, white, brown, black, as well as dark and light green, are the new colors of what was once a harmonious, beautiful, luscious forest, that has now become the stage of a destructive battle between the Inquisition, the Inquisition's allies and the Red Templars; The air which would normally be fresh, delicate, quiet and smell of nature's wonders is now a hellish symphony landscape that reeks of death and decay, while the last screams of killed fighters and the scent of their blood is carried on an unwelcomed breeze. Truly for her sight, this could be counted as a sight of pure nightmares as Inquisition soldiers and the Red Templars fight each other for supremacy. While the well-trained armies of both sides fight each other for control of the area, Kivela can see that it's starting to become very clear which side will win this war; looking around she can see the dead of both sides that now litter the forest floor; the faces of the fighters in the Inquisition's army and the armies of their allies lift as their morale is boosted as the battle suddenly turns in their favor, their muscles remain tense and anxious as adrenaline rushes through their bodies as they courageously fight on. The toll on both nature and humanity, however, is disastrous and devastating, as the gore, bodies, weapons, blood, and rubble have taken the place of flowers, grass, fallen leaves, fallen logs, and shrubs. Somehow Kivela knows that it will likely take ages before this forest will have recovered from the battle that had taken place on this day. Lifting her head above her shoulders, Kivela turned her gaze towards her right to see the familiar sight of Cullen as the man stood looking at the carnage, his lion's helm protected his head and slightly hid his face, but he soon turned as he felt her gaze upon him and the moment his amber gaze landed on her in this form of an ebony she-wolf she watched as his eyes gave away the shock he suddenly had. Amber met blue and she knew that_ HE COULD SEE HER  _in the eyes of the dark wolf. Snorting, she soon turned, leapt away and took off running though as she ran the world she was in went dark._

Opening her eyes at the sensation of being shaken awake, Kivela looked towards the person to see Cullen standing over her, "The Herald is awake and we are preparing to move out," He told her softly as she slowly sat up. Once she was semi-functioning like a "normal" human being, Kivela followed Cullen towards where Lucius waited with the others. Seeing how she was, Lucius was swift to pull her into his arms as she nuzzled into his chest; he had been told of Skylar's death and how Kivela had all but lost herself to despair. 

Holding her close, Lucius squeezed her gently and whispered low enough for only her to hear his voice, "We will stop that bastard and we will avenge Sky." He swore to her before pulling away to brush the hair out of her face. "I swear to you, Kivela, we will stop at nothing until that bastard is dead." 

"I pray you are right, Lucius," Kivela told him as he hugged her close once more.

Once he let her go he looked from her to everyone and then returned his gaze to her, "Once everyone is ready we will move out and head to Skyhold." He told them all as they nodding in understanding and agreement.

****

The journey to Skyhold took about a week, and during that time Kivela could be found with either Cullen or Lucius or both as the two men saw to it to care for her and keep a close eye on her since Skylar's death had taken such a toll on her. Naturally, this started causing rumors to buzz around like a gnat that couldn't be gotten rid of no matter how hard one tried, but Kivela could almost laugh at one particular one that was hovering around. That one rumor? That she was sleeping with both the Herald and the Commander and honestly it brought a smirk to her face anytime she heard people whispering about it when she passed them after they made camp. It soon, however, reached the ears of Leliana and Josephine who immediately sought out the three and told Lucius and Cullen about was they had heard. To say the two were shocked would be an understatement, but when they went to ask Kivela how she felt about it she only shrugged, "Truthfully? It really doesn't bother me."

"It doesn't?" Josephine questioned as she shook her head. 

"No. Love comes in many forms does it not?"

"That is true," Josephine frowned, "But..."

"But nothing, If I correctly remember how the human mind works rumors are not only a source of information, but can also be used to our advantage, yes?" Kivela asked looking pointedly at Leliana who was thinking all this over. "Turn it into an advantage. I haven't been exactly inclined to choose between either of you two," She said looking at Lucius and Cullen now, "Not that I would really want to anyways as I enjoy the company you both provide. That and I honestly can't choose between either of you because I know if I chose one the other would be hurting while watching me enjoy my life with the other." 

She watched as they studied her for a moment, "You..." Lucius wasn't sure what to say and neither did Cullen.

"If I could I'd be with you both and love both of you until the end of our days," Kivela admitted as she looked down towards her boots, feeling suddenly shy as she realized she had just said that out loud.  _Did I really just say that?! OUT loud?!_ She wondered before she felt a hand under her chin forcing her to look up and into Lucius's eyes. 

"I think I see now," he started as she watched him, "You care more about people then you let on, but for now, let's wait to decided on anything," Lucius was tempted to kiss her but would wait to do that, at least until after they reached Skyhold. "Leliana, see if you can't use the rumor to our advantage." 

"Of course Herald," After that, Leliana and Josephine left the three to discuss what they would without further interruption.


	10. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thank Mrsblonde for saving this story from being trashed. If it weren't for Her (if you are a female though I'm not judging if your not) this story would have likely been counted among my failed stories and deleted. So Thanks to you Mrsblonde.

To say Skyhold was huge would be a major understatement. The Fortress was massive, far beyond anything the game could have done for it. Granted Kivela knew that with the game there was limited space so somethings had to be sacrificed (such as the fact that there were about two to three more towers), but still, even if they had tried, they could not have done this fortress justice. As Kivela stood upon the battlements, she looked around at the sights before her; she recognized all the areas that the companions and Advisors would eventually live in (and in the case of the advisors, work from). However, as her gaze swept over the areas around and below her as she sat down, she heard the sound of footfall and looked over to see Cullen walking towards her with a smile. "There you are," he stopped next to her and held something out to her which she took, "What are you doing up here?" He questioned as she shook her head.

"Just staying out of the way and looking around," She replied as she looked to the thing in her hand to see that what she held was a fresh apple and wanted to chuckle.

"Let me guess, you don't enjoy moving?" Cullen questioned as he sat next to her

"Mn, I was never a big fan of moving. Even the day Skylar and I moved into the place where we were living before coming here, it took us about a month to pack everything up from our parents' respective homes and about another month just to unpack everything," She smiled down at the apple before looking back up. "Everyone we knew called us procrastinators because of how long it took us to unpack. But honestly moving from place to place is just, well its difficult for me," Kivela admitted as Cullen looked to her. "I don't like moving from someplace where I already have memories just because of a new job or "to make new memories". I prefer staying in one place but my soul has, sadly, always been restless so I've never been able to stay in one place for very long." Kivela looked back down to the apple she had yet to take a bit out of, "the only person who made moving around easier for me was Sky," She frowned now as Cullen watched her, "For me, having Sky around made such journeys easier because she was a restless soul too." He could tell she missed her best friend and he could understand that. He had seen how close Skylar and Kivela had been; wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her close to him and hugged her with one arm. He felt her rest her head on his shoulder and rested his cheek on her hair, but as he did he took not that she smelled of berries and tea and some little part of him was thrilled by the scents. As they sat there, neither noticed that Lucius was looking up at them with a bit of a smile on his face, turning to walk away Lucius knew who Kivela had chosen and while part of him was glad for her, another part wished that she had chosen him instead of Cullen, but he shook that dark feeling away. All he wanted for her was for her to be happy and if Cullen made her happy, Lucius would keep his word and back off, though he wouldn't stop loving her. But over the course of the weeks that Skyhold was being repaired, that love he had for Kivela evolved into an almost familial type and he would start to see her as a sister of sorts. But around a month later, while Lucius was out he came across someone that was believed dead and swiftly sent a letter to Skyhold that told the Advisors to meet in the war room and to ensure Kivela was with them upon his arrival. The moment he returned he arrived in the war room with someone that caused jaws not only to drop but also caused Kivela to bare her claws in fright, almost like a cat. "I watched you die!" Kivela said as the Advisors barely believed their own eyes at who they saw standing before them.

"Well, I'm not," the person responded as Kivela studded them. In every which way this person, this woman, looked to be and claimed to be Skylar, but Kivela knew that specific types of demons could take the form of someone to get close to another.

"Well unless your Skylar's ghost come back to haunt my ass, explain how in the living hell you managed to come back from the dead." Skylar knew she had her opening to prove who she was to her longtime friend.

"First off, why in the hell would I want to haunt your ass? Have you smelled the shit that comes from it?"

"My ass takes offense to that," Kivela replied as she struggled to contain a smile.

"I'm not apologizing to it for that," Skylar told her as Kivela huffed, "As for how I returned, even I'm not sure. But _SOMETHING_ , in general, doesn't want either of us to leave." 

"Could be several explanations to that," Kivela frowned, "but that still doesn't explain if you really are you." 

"What would it take to prove it to you that I am?"

"If you're really Skylar then I'm sure you'd be able to come up with something on the fly." Skylar grinned wickedly before she said something that had Kivela blushing fiercely with embarrassment as everyone looked over at her. "I...I... IN my defense I was blackout drunk!" Kivela tried to defend herself as Skylar snickered. 

"You keep telling yourself that, I know what I saw." 

"I hate you..." Kivela groaned as Skylar continued to snicker. 

"What else has she done while drunk?" Lucius asked as Kivela sheathed her claws. 

"LUCIUS!" Kivela watched as the man smiled at her.

"Maybe later then Skylar?"

Skylar nodded, "That would probably be wiser, Kivela looks like she about to kill you." Lucius looked over towards Kivela to see the familiar look of irritation upon her face. Once Skylar had proven herself and had been tested by the abilities of Cassandra and Lucius (as well as tested by Solas's and Dorian's magic) Skylar was given a room but soon found herself up in Lucius's room with him as they discussed things only for her to note that Kivela and Cullen were speaking on the battlements and quickly waved the man over. "So am I understanding this right? Kivela has chosen Cullen?"

"Without knowing about it," Lucius nodded as he watched Kivela and Cullen as the approached Kivela who was backed up against one of the ramparts. 

"What about you?" 

"I've backed off from my pursuit of her," He told Skylar as he watched Kivela and Cullen's potential kiss be interrupted by a scout.

"Captain cockblock to the interruption!" Skylar said as Lucius laughed heartily. 

"Poor Scout Jim," Lucius chuckled as he watched Cullen take Kivela by surprise by kissing her. "About time..." He whispered as Skylar smiled and shook her head, "Skylar?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright with those two being together?"

"As long as he makes her happy, I won't feel like I have to castrate him." Lucius raised a brow and she looked at him, "What?"

"You'd hurt my Commander if he hurts her?" 

"Kivela is my best friend and is almost like a sister to me, so yes I would."

"hmn," Lucius looked away and back at the now smiling couple before he turned to look at Skylar who shook her head. 

"They're going to be insufferable now you do realize that?"

Lucius shrugged as he walked back inside his room to stop at his desk, "Wouldn't surprise me," He frowned as Skylar walked over to him. "I just want her to be happy..."

"What about you? You don't seem happy."

"I'll...I will live."

"Lucius..." Skylar frowned for a moment before walking over to him and taking his now ungloved right hand into her own left one, causing him to look up at her to see the sudden nervousness in her eyes. "If...I...may?"

He wondered why she was nervous, but then it hit him.  _She had fallen for him but had been standing aside for him to pursue Kivela._ "I don't think you need to, because I think I figured out that Kivela and Cullen were always meant to be," He told her as he turned to face her, pulled her close and watched as a bright blush crossed her face. "Lady Skylar, if I may ask this of you, will you forgive me?"

Skylar was utterly shocked at his question, "What..." Her blush brightened as he smiled, "What brought this on?"

"You were standing aside for me to chase after Kivela, but I realize now that it was you that I should have been trying to chase. So I ask you to forgive me for ignoring you and I ask that you allow me to court you as is proper for a woman of your station within the Inquisition."

"Lucius..." Skylar smiled then, "Of course, not that I would deny you your right to try." Lucius only smiled but soon lowered his face to hers and stole a kiss from her. When they pulled away, Skylar looked to him, "You do realize that you will need to tell Kivela, right?"

"I know, but something tells me she would approve as well as threaten me," He joked as Skylar snuggled closer to him as his arms tightened around her. "But for the moment, I want to hold you before I go face Kivela."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Templar for each! Probably not the most well-written chapter I've done so I'm sorry if it's confusing. But here is the chapter that Mrsblonde helped inspire! Thanks for helping to save his story from being scrapped Mrsblonde!


	11. Ten

Kivela sat in the only chair she had in her room, chin held up by the heel of her hand as the backs of her fingers rested against her face. She had been reading since it was, decidedly, a rainy day but it seemed to be that the combination of falling rain and the calming quiet was putting her to sleep; now she sat dozing off, book laying forgotten wide open on her lap as she drifted in and out of sleep and soon jumped into the abyss of dreams. Not a moment later, the door to her room opened and Cullen walked in to find her passed out where she was. Chuckling quietly to himself, he approached Kivela, knelt down, and, reaching out, brushed some of her straying hair from her face; it seemed to him that no matter how hard she tried, it was almost always getting in her face. He noted that it was starting to get longer and, while a part of him wanted her to keep it that way, he had come to learn that she was particularly stubborn when she wanted to be and he was sure that if it came to her hair she would most likely be stubborn and would cut it. Studying her hair he noted that it was wild and frowned until he saw the reason why: _she had naturally curly hair_. He wondered if the reason she cut her hair was because of her curls, but only shook his head as he stood and gently shook her awake, “Kivela,” he spoke softly as she startled into a form of alertness, which could barely be called that as she had barely woken up, “Don’t you think you should lay down?” 

“Don’t want to move...” she muttered back in response as he shook his head before he took the book from her lap, marked the page she was on with the slip of paper he noted that she used as a place marker, set the book on her small desk, found a way to lift her into his arms and carried her to her bed despite the noises of protest she made. Setting her down, he watched as she snatched her pillow and curled around it and hunkered down as she dove back into her dreams. 

Chuckling, Cullen watched her as she grumbled a bit as she made herself comfy once more (even while asleep) and shook his head once more before walking out of her room to go see to the reports on his desk in his office. Halfway there though, he noted Skylar and Lucius speaking and watched as the two rested their foreheads against each other; Cullen had noted that Lucius had stopped pursuing Kivela and had started courting Skylar, but after he had been told why, well, Cullen could say that he was glad that Skylar and Lucius had come to realize who needed who. As he turned to continue walking, Skylar called out to him, “Commander!” Looking over he watched as the couple came over, “Where’s Kivela?” 

“Sleeping. Apparently calm, quiet and rainy days like this put her to sleep.” 

“I’m going out on a limb here and saying she’s now also curled up on her bed with a pillow in her clutches?” 

“Yes,” Cullen nodded as Lucius wondered why Kivela would sleep like that. 

“She’s...” Skylar frowned for a moment, “Well, she’d never be caught dead admitting this out loud but she used to sleep with stuff animals.” 

“I think every child does,” Lucius frowned as Skylar shook her head. 

“Not like Kivela, even though we are both in our twenties, she would still sleep with one if she had the chance.” 

“Why?” Cullen questioned as Skylar shrugged. 

“Of that, I can’t say as I’m not sure. The only reason I know she would still sleep with one is because I saw her sleeping with one before we came here.” 

Lucius looked to Cullen but it was Cullen who spoke, “What did it look like?” 

“It was a stuffed animal in the shape of an ebony wolf. I don’t know why but in case you haven’t noticed Kivela really likes the color black.”

"We've noticed," Lucius told her as she smiled. They spoke a bit longer, but soon Cullen was able to return to his office, at least, until he was summoned to the war room about an hour later. Upon entering he saw that the companions had also been called, but he attention zoned in on the fact that Kivela was sitting on a cleared off corner of the war table and swiftly made his way to her side, where he noted Skylar and Lucius were as well. Looking to Lucius, Cullen watched the other man shrug signaling that it was not Lucius who had called this meeting.

The moment Josephine came walking in, the reason behind this meeting was soon brought up but then Josephine turned to Kivela and Skylar, both of whom she had a burning question for. Upon asking her question, all eyes turned to the two women who looked at each other, "You can explain it better then what I could," Kivela stated as Skylar turned and looked at everyone.

"We have a holiday sort of like it, however, she and I were just always just too busy to celebrate it." 

"What did you call it?" 

"Christmas, but like I said Kivela and I were always to busy to celebrate it."

"That and I never fully grasped the concept of celebrating it, especially with the so-called reason it was to be celebrated," Kivela sighed as everyone looked to her for an explanation. 

"Your turn to explain," Skylar told her as Kivela shrugged before launching into what she knew of Christmas.

"...Honestly, Christmas is nothing more then just a stolen holiday if you ask me," Kivela frowned and shook her head. "The actual holiday is, to me, officially the Winter Solstice or Yule depending on which region of the world a person came from and in truth is more like Satinalia." 

"But even then you both were still too busy to celebrate it?" Josephine questioned as Kivela nodded. 

"Don't have time to celebrate what the holiday actually truly is when you not apart of the so-called Christian church. As it was in the areas we were working in for the large company, if a person wasn't a Christian, they would have to save up and use time off to celebrate their holidays, sometimes even without being paid for said time off." 

"Thus Kivela and I decided that if our co-workers couldn't get time off to celebrate their holidays neither would we."

"I still remember the look on our boss's face when we said that," Kivela frowned, "And his words too."

"I do too," Skylar smirked, "I think he said something along the lines of "But you both are Christian aren't you" didn't he?" 

"Yes, and my response brought a priceless look to his face," Kivela returned the smirk.

"What did you say?" The only large, burly (and horned) man who stood taller than anyone in the room, The Iron Bull (or Bull for short), questioned as Kivela turned her gaze to him. 

"I don't give two shits about religion and Christianity can kiss my ass," Kivela told him as he laughed. "Honestly, I don't think I have _EVER_ seen someone so shocked and turn so angry at the same time. But hey it's called I take care of my co-workers and one religion shouldn't bar the door for people of other religions or even not in a religion from going home to see their families, so it was just easier for me to not celebrate it and work."

Shock went through the whole room, with only one person having a tiny smile on his face. "So you don't have a religion?" Leliana asked as Kivela shook her head.

"Nope," She replied as everyone watched her. "I'm one of those types of people who believe that everyone should be free to believe in whatever they want and, so long as someone doesn't try telling me what I should and shouldn't believe in, I will be friends with people from all religions." Kivela frowned, "but one thing I do believe is that we cannot say there is only one god when there could be several pantheons of them. Claiming that only one god exists is like saying only one type of food is healthy for a person. It just doesn't make sense to me, but hey to each their own." Kivela told them as Skylar echoed her agreement. 

"Did your families celebrate it?" 

"Oh fuck yeah," Kivela nodded as Skylar smiled. 

"I remember that Kivela's adopted grandmother would come to find us and that woman, I shit you not, would cook enough food for us to last weeks."

"Shit that woman knew how to cook for an entire army, and on several occasions, if I remember correctly, did," Kivela smiled, "Always complained that Skylar and I were "too skinny" and "needed to eat more"."

"Wasn't she Italian?" 

"Fuck if I know, all I know is that she would cook some really good food and we'd have plenty for leftovers as well as put my adopted father into a "food coma" as we liked to call it."

"Food coma?" Dorian asked as Kivela smiled. 

"He would fall asleep in "his" chair after eating a big meal thus we started calling it "food coma" also known to us as: falling asleep after eating. Then he'd snore so loudly you'd think someone was cutting down an entire forest." Everyone had a bit of a laugh at that. "Now that I think about it, I actually do remember some of her recipes." 

Josephine seemed to jump all over that, "Do you think you could share them with the cooks?"

"I can try," Kivela shrugged and with that, the meeting was concluded but Cullen and Kivela remained in the war room for a few moments longer as they spoke about something. However, the moment Kivela went to the door, Cullen pulled her aside, shit and locked the door. Kivela turned to ask him what was wrong but didn't get the chance to as he soon pinned her against the wall and claimed her lips in a heated passion. When he pulled away it was because they both need air, and Kivela rested her cheek on his breastplate and his arms pulled her close as he hugged her.


	12. Eleven

Skylar and Josephine were speaking about the upcoming Masquerade at the place known to Skylar as the Winter Palace, and right now the biggest issue they were having was what to have Kivela wear while there. "If anything," Skylar frowned, "I know for a fact that even if you tried, Kivela absolutely will not wear a dress." 

"Then perhaps a tailored outfit?" Josephine asked as Skylar thought it over. 

"That could work, so long as it's black." 

"Black?" 

"Don't ask me, I'm still trying to figure out why she's so obsessed with that color, though I'm sure right now she's regretting it being with Lucius in the Western Approach." And while Skylar would be mostly right the only thing Kivela honestly wasn't regretting was the fact that she was wearing all black, no, it was the fact that due to Bull's insistence and strange need to fight the winged and flying giant ass creature called _a dragon_ that had been flying around minding its own business, she now had three nice long wounds running from her right shoulder to the middle of her back on the left side and was, for all intents and purposes, most likely going to kill the Qunari man the moment she had the chance (and after Cullen was done mother henning as well lecturing her). The reason her back had been injured, was because she had launched herself at Lucius to knock him down the moment she had seen the claws of the beast raise up. Of course, she had barely managed to knock the man down when the claws had come arching down; thankfully for her, only the very tips of the claws had managed to nick her, but even then, the excruciating pain that had come from the "nick"  had sent Kivela into a frenzy and she had unleashed a fury that would have sent the demons of hell running for the hills. 

Now as the dragon lay dead Lucius looked over at Kivela and the woman looked at him, "Thanks for the save," he told her as she winced in pain. while the mage named Dorian began to heal the wounds, despite the fact that he somewhat lacked in that area of expertise. 

"Don't mention it, literally," Kivela clenched her jaws as the wounds healed into scars. "Thank you, Dorian."

"Your welcome, though I am afraid they will forever be scars," Dorian frowned as she managed a slight shrug. 

"Scars I can live with," Kivela smiled back at the mage, "Besides I had my most favorite mage heal me."

Dorian flustered at that, "You say that now."

"I mean it," Kivela continued to smile, "Out of you, Solas, and Vivienne, I would pick you every time." And it was the truth, in the game, she would always choose Dorian out of the other two to take with her version of the Inquisitor.

"I believe you are just trying to flatter me now."

"Is it working?" Dorian only chuckled at that, but soon they set off to find the person who had wanted to study the dragon, reported in that the dragon was dead and soon went to an Inquisition camp where they mounted up and left for Skyhold, where Kivela figured that Cullen was soon to have a not so happy field day with the fact that she had been injured by a dragon and her assumption would be correct as the moment they entered Skyhold's grounds, she was barely, just _barely_ , out of the saddle when Cullen sent for her. Looking over at Lucius who frowned, she gave a look that spoke of two things, one of which was the fact that Lucius now owed her a drink and the other was the fact that she had known this was coming. After she had arrived into his office, Cullen had dismissed all the scouts and soldiers that had been buzzing around him like flies and had gone straight into mother hen mode, as well as lectured her before returning to mother hen mode. "Cullen, I'm fine," Kivela told the worried man who was frowning, "If a terror demon couldn't take me out, then honestly nothing can."

"A terror demon is a completely different story compared to a dragon, Kivela," Cullen started as he walked up to her but stopped and dropped his gaze to the floor. "If... If I lost you..."

"Hush," Kivela told him as she approached and touched his cheek with her hand, "I'll be damned if I die anytime soon, it would take an overwhelming amount of demons to cause me to fall and I don't see that happening anytime soon," She told him as he looked up and into her eyes, sighing he pulled her into a hug, being mindful of the still tender scars she bore upon her back, and they kissed before resting their foreheads against each other. At that moment, Kivela was as happy as could be and honestly believed nothing could make this moment better, well there was one thing but she doubted that would ever happen, thus she took this moment in stride, "Come hell or high water, I will always return to you, Cullen." She told him as they stood there with the man holding her close.

While those two held each other and basked in the love they shared for one another, Lucius, however, had found Skylar and had told her what had transpired with the dragon and had more than his fair share of the woman spazzing out on his ass about both his safety and the fact that Kivela had had to literally pin his ass to the ground to save him from the claws of the beast only to be injured herself because of it. While Lucius wasn't exactly sure which the woman was worried about more, what he was sure of was that he had never once (even during his days as a Templar and as a Templar recruit before that) had felt more like a scolded puppy then what he did now under the fierce tempest that Skylar had become. "Just promise me that you'll be more careful next time."

"I promise," Lucius told her before she allowed him to even think of hugging her. As he held her a thought crossed his mind, "Sky?"

"Yes, my Templar?" She asked of him as his heart skipped three beats upon her saying that. 

"I was just thinking," He started as he smiled at her. 

"Don't hurt yourself," she teased as he chuckled.

"haha," He kissed her nose, "No, I was just thinking of possible seeing if Kivela wouldn't mind investing some time and energy into becoming a Reaver."

"You mean, have her drink dragon's blood so she's twice as deadly as she is now?"

"Is that a bad idea?"

"No," Skylar shook her head, "If anything, Kivela will jump on that though I'm not sure how well Cullen will take the idea. But so long as you can provide a means to find a Reaver Trainer for her, he might relent, though I'm not too sure on that."

"I'll discuss it with Cullen and the other Advisors at the next war meeting, but first I will speak with her about it."

"That would be wise," Skylar nodded, "If Cullen won't relent to you about it, then he will surely relent to her." 

"We'll shall see won't we?"

"That we shall. Now I need to get back to Josephine to continue our discussion about what the Advisors, Companions, you, Kivela and I will be wearing to the Winter Palace." At that, he groaned and she smiled before she kissed him, "Everything will be fine, my Templar," she told him as she left him standing there in his room while he watched her walk away, and if his eyes traveled the length of her body down to her ass and lingered their, well no one but him needed to know.

****

Later found Kivela in the Herald's Rest Tavern as she looked up at Lucius as he sat across from her, "So let me get this straight," She started as Bull appeared next and plopped down beside her, handing over a drink, "You want me, a woman who's already deadly as hell by herself to accept whatever training from whatever Reaver will be willing to give it to me and drink the blood of a Dragon just to become twice if not ten times as deadly?"

"Correct," Lucius nodded as she tilted her head a bit to the side. 

"Have you spoken to Cullen about this? You know he will want to know," Kivela's eyes narrowed as Lucius sighed. 

"I was going to speak with all the Advisors here soon, Skylar agreed with me that it would be wiser to speak with you about it first." 

"Well, that's a smart move on your part," Kivela sighed. "Alright, **_IF_** you can convince Cullen to help you find a trainer, I will do it. But it all depends on _IF_ you can convince him."

Lucius smiled then, "Oh I think I can."

"Anyway, onto something else, Bull?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that you shouted at the dragon when we were fighting it?" He smiled then and attempted to explain what he could about what he said. 

Lucius frowned in unamusement, "You shouted that while it was breathing fire at us?"

"I know right?" Bull laughed as Kivela facepalmed while Lucius shook his head. After that, they drank and had a merry time telling some stories as night slowly fell over Skyhold and the surrounding area. 


	13. Twelve

The next evening found Kivela sitting in the chair Cullen had in his office, but the moment the man groaned, her head shot up and her eyes narrowed as she zeroed in on him, "Cullen?" She questioned as he rubbed at his forehead.

"Just a headache," he tried but it was obvious she didn't believe him as she swiftly stood from where she was perched and went over to him.

"Cullen, don't lie to me," She warned him carefully as he managed to look at her through the pain of the sudden pounding behind his eyes. "What's going on?" She asked of him as he sighed. He knew it would do no good to tell her off, she could be as relentless and as stubborn as a mule when needed.

Sighing he looked away from her, "I..." He wasn't sure how to tell her what he was doing but figured it was best to start somewhere. Sighing, he guilty told her of how he had quit taking Lyrium and looking back at her he was surprised to see that she had a neutral look to her face.

"How long?" She asked as he looked away again.

"Months. Since just before the Inquisition was started," he couldn't meet her gaze and heard her sigh.

"Cullen look at me," She commanded him as he looked up at her to see her gaze having softened for him. "I'm glad you told me, but your no superhuman," She started as he watched her approach him. "I know you can do this, but it would help if you took a break every once in a while too."

"But..."

"No buts Cullen, your still human and need rest as well," She told him as she stopped before him and lifted a hand to rest gently on his cheek before she lifted herself up onto the tips of her toes and kissed his forehead. "Looks like your running a fever as well," She hummed to herself, "head up the ladder and prepare for bed, I'll be up in a moment to keep an eye on you tonight."

"But-!"

"No buts, now go, I will be back momentarily with something to help with the fever," She told him as he sighed and watched her walk out of one of the three doors to his office. Deciding that following her advice would be smart, lest he incur her wrath that she was (by now) infamously know for, he climbed up the ladder and prepared for bed. Just as he sat down she suddenly appeared next to him and held something out, which he took gingerly. Once he had swallowed whatever it was she had given him, she set the glass vial it had come in on the table beside his bed and sat down near his pillows after having removed her gloves, "Now lay down." She told him as he looked at her.

"Are you sure this is-!"

"Cullen."

That was all that was needed to get him to do what she said. As he lay down with his head pillowed in her lap, he felt her fingers begin massaging his skull and she smiled as he almost moaned at how her fingers moved through his hair and along his skull so easily. "I don't deserve you..." He managed as he began to fall asleep while she chuckled.

"If anyone doesn't deserve someone, it is I who don't deserve you, my lion," Kivela told him as he passed out completely. Once he was sleeping, Kivela carefully and cautiously lifted his head up and placed a pillow where she had been sitting moments ago and smiled before she vanished downstairs to finish her original task of organizing the mess of reports the man had scattered around his massive desk. She would stop every few moments to climb back up to his room to check his fever and smiled as she checked it for the last time that night only to pleasantly discover that it had broken due to her tender care. Smiling she climbed back down to finish her other task, but soon found herself passing out curled up on his chair. Which is exactly where he found her sleeping when he came down from his room.

Smiling at how he found her, he quietly went to her side and knelt down to brush some hair out of her face as he remembered how tenderly she had cared for him but then her words she had spoken just as he had passed out came haunting back to him and he frowned. Why would she say she doesn't deserve me? He wondered as he carefully lifted her up and (remembering that there were stairs to his room) carried her up to his room where he lay her down on his bed. But through the day, even after she had awoken and had checked on him, her words echoed in his mind and despite asking her about it the only answer she would give him was "you'll figure it out one day" and something told him that he would, though it would be shortly after the defeat of Corypheus he would and by that time he would it would already be too late to fix it. But for the moment his attention was drawn elsewhere as Lucius announced who all he was taking with him to the winter palace, outside of Skylar and the Advisors.

****

Kivela stood leaning against a wall, from where she was standing she could see everything happening in this ballroom to include her lover being surrounded by nobles and shook her head, so far everything was going according to plan and Lucius was able to get as much information on who the potential assassin would be for the empress, though in all honesty, Kivela was of the same mind as the grumbling Seeker who seemed to be in a perpetually bad mood since this whole thing had begun. Resting her head against the wall, Kivela listened as everyone around her chatted away but something had her uneasy as she came to realize something. Opening her eyes she heard Skylar come walking up to her to "wisk" her away to eat something and Kivela could tell that something was greatly bothering her friend. "Sky?"

"I've just come to notice something," Skylar started with a low voice, "Have you had your..."

Kivela knew what she was asking and shook her head, "No."

Skylar looked at her worriedly, "I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing."

"I don't either but for now let's count it as a small blessing." After they ate, Kivela returned to her place and Skylar to hers. I can worry about it later, for now though, I need to focus on the fact that there is an assassin running loose within this place. As the hours ticked by Kivela would slip away to help Lucius but would always return to her usual spot, but once it was all said and done Kivela found Cullen right at her side as she thought over some things.

"Lady Kivela, are you well?" He asked as she looked at him.

"I'm fine," That was the signal for him to get her out of the ballroom and outside.

"Why don't we step outside for a moment?" He inquired as she agreed and followed him out onto a balcony.

Once they were outside, Cullen turned to her and studied her for a moment, "Are you alright?"

"I will be eventually, there's just...alot on my mind." She told him as he nodded his understanding. They spoke softly for several moments before Josephine found them to inform the two of their sleeping arrangements, which Kivela was grateful for due to the fact that Cullen's room would be right next to hers, and that there was a door in the wall leading to the other's room which could be locked from either side. But after they had been lead through the massive palace to their rooms, Kivela found herself unable to sleep and so sat staring out the balcony doors with watery eyes as her mind came to two horrible conclusions that upset her beyond words, one of which was the fact that she had no fucking clue what had happened to her world. Closing her eyes, Kivela tried to shake those two thoughts from her mind yet they only moved to the back of her mind as the sound of familiar footfall sounded from behind her.

"Kivela?" Cullen's voice came as nothing more than a whisper, yet she still looked outside. As he came around the bed he saw the look on her face and the unshed tears in her eyes and could tell that everything had finally hit her. Sitting down next to her, Cullen pulled her close and she finally allowed herself to be something she hated being the most. Weak. She finally allowed her defenses to come collapsing down around her and Cullen held her the entire time, and down the hall, Lucius was doing the same for Skylar as she came to the same conclusions as Kivela. And in that moment both women shared the same thought: Fate was a fickle bitch.


	14. Thirteen

Kivela leapt forward and barely managed to knock a demon down as Lucius turned in time to see her ripping the creature's throat open before looking at him. Nodding his thanks Lucius continued forward as Kivela followed him. It hadn't been but half a month after Lucius had saved the Empress that they had marched on the infamous Adamant Fortress and, of course, were in the process of attempting to siege the damn place because of what? A demon army that was attempting to be raised by none other than the legendary group known as The Grey Wardens because of the Elder One's, or as he was now known to them as Corypheus, mindfuckery and the "False Calling" he had created. Lucius looked towards Kivela and laughed as he watched her spot a demon that she had yet to take on, then much to his surprise (and Cullen's, as the other man had finally caught up to them) she launched herself at the demon, which Lucius immediately identified as a Pride Demon, and slaughtered it with a few strokes of her clawed hands. Lucius prepared to launch himself towards her as another demon (another Terror Demon as she just seemed to attract those creatures like they were flies) screeched as it leaped at her, but she just as swiftly countered it and it went sailing through the air with four long and very deep gashes cut from its throat down to its lower area and it hit the ground dead and rolling. Looking to Cullen, Lucius smirked and spoke, "Looks like the Reaver training is paying off." Then turning around Lucius called out for those he was taking with him and they vanished as Cullen swiftly joined Kivela in combat. 

Hours seemed to pass before things finally died down, due to Lucius's group vanishing into the Fade and then returning via the rift in the middle of the courtyard, and while things were being explained to the remaining Grey Wardens, Kivela found herself sitting down with her back pressed against one of the still standing walls of the Fortress. Turning her gaze up towards the night sky, Kivela watched the stars as the competed with the two moons for her attention. "What are you doing out here?" Cullen's voice reached her as she looked over towards him and smiled.

"Attempting to relax, before we enter another shitshow." She told her beloved as he stopped next to her. "That and one of those bloody fucking demons managed to land a blow to my side," She admitted as he frowned and knelt down next to her to see that she was correct as on her left side was a rather large bloodstain from an open wound and he immediately called for a healer. "Cullen, I'll be fine there..." 

"I don't want to hear it. If it's not treated it could swiftly become infected and I will not lose you to infection," he told her as she sighed. She knew not to argue with him on the matter and so allowed the healer, who had finally arrived, to tend to the injury. After the pain from the wound being closed subsided, Cullen helped her up and together he helped walked her to her tent where she soon fell asleep.

The next morning, however, Kivela received a letter from Skylar asking her for the reason why Kivela had ordered at least a couple hundred dozen bottles of mead and the only response Kivela sent back was "you'll see". Upon their return to Skyhold, Kivela entered her room and smirked as she saw something towering next to her wardrobe and dresser with a letter wedged between the two doors of the latest addition to her room. Opening the letter, Kivela barked out a laugh before peeking into the thing to see a good few hundred bottles of the mead sitting in the "drawer shelves" and licked her lips. Looking back at the letter as she closed the doors she felt like a giddy school girl,  _I'll need to remember to thank those two later._ But she wouldn't get too as the moment she went in search of them Skylar wanted to speak with her, which ended with the two arguing over some little stupid thing which had then escalated into something that had Leliana and Josephine separating the two as both soon stormed off to their rooms. Kivela looked to her "mead cabinet" as she had finally decided to call it, and shrugged as she figured that now would be as good a time as any to drink the rest of the afternoon and evening away, hell she had been planning on drinking herself into a stupor anyways and thus as she popped open the first bottle she smelled the delicious scent of honey and her insides turned to mush as she gave a sound that was almost a moan of pleasure. Normally she would plan on drinking this in a tankard or cup of some kind, but she smirked as she remembered her other favorite video game from Earth and giggled. "Time to make the Nords of Skyrim proud and kill some brain cells while I'm at it!" She smirked as she opened the bottle and chugged a huge gulp of the mead. Coughing as she swallowed the huge gulp, she felt her insides warm up and smirked. "Oh, that's what I've been wanting!" She went over to her chair and plopped down as she smirked at the drink in her hand. "Let's see how much I can manage to drink before Cullen and Lucius are told about the little spat that Skylar and I had." and with that, Kivela began her binge drinking and would be around fifteen bottles in (as it turned out, drinking the blood of a dragon had some strange side effects on her and made it harder for her to get drunk) when Cullen came to find her.

****

Cullen and Lucius had been in Cullen's office discussing what to do about hunting down the one Cullen referred to as Samson when Josephine herself came walking in. "Josephine?" Lucius asked when she jumped on their asses. 

"You need to speak with Skylar and Kivela." 

"Why?" 

"Apparently they have gotten into a spat and now both are in their rooms and I'm certain one, if not both, of them are drinking." With that, Josephine left as Cullen and Lucius looked to each other. 

"I'll check on Kivela," Cullen sighed as Lucius nodded. Going their separate ways both men found their lovers in their rooms, and sure as shit, both women were drinking. But only one was blackout drunk while the other was sitting in a chair damn near the border of tipsy and plastered. "Maker's Breath woman!" he saw the bottles on Kivela's desk and the one or two that had shattered on the floor from her accidently dropping them as she turned her head in his direction. "How much have you had?!"

"I..." Kivela looked to her desk and frowned, "lost count..." She admitted sheepishly as she made to stand and lost her balance. Cullen was swiftly at her side and caught her before she could hit the ground. 

"You're drunk!" 

"Not really, just a bit..." She struggled for the right word then, "over tipsy. Turns out being a Reaver might have some perks, but a downside is that it takes a lot of...whatever the fuck it is I was drinking... drunking...something... to get me anywhere near drink-err drunk."

Cullen frowned as he shook his head, "Let's get you into bed." 

"But-" She pouted as he shook his head. 

"Bed, Kivela." 

"Fine, asshole ruining my fun," She sighed as he helped her over to her bed, where the moment she collapsed upon it she passed out like a light and he shook his head while rolling his eyes. Kissing her forehead he smiled at her and looked over to where the shattered bottles lay and set about picking up what he could so she wouldn't cut herself in the morning. Once he was sure that every shard was picked up he looked over at her and heard her snore and smirked before walking out of her room and headed back to his office where Lucius met him once more. 

"Let me guess? Passed out after forcing her to go to bed too?" Cullen nodded and Lucius laughed before they returned to discussing Samson. 


	15. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a slice of life chapter because I'm stuck on where to go after the last chapter. That and it's raining where I am at and in case you haven't figured it out I LOVE, love, love, the rain and the clean scent of the air it provides before, during and a few hours after. Yes, I know, I'm weird but aren't we all in some way?

Kivela lay on her bed listing to the rain pouring outside her window. She loved rainy days for two reasons: one was because the scent of the earth would be fresh, clean as most would describe it, and the second reason was because it provided the perfect excuse to just spend the day being idle unless it was Skylar, Leliana, Josephine, Lucius, and Cullen, as those five still had work to do as did the kitchen staff and a bunch of others to include the soldiers, but the majority of the people had their free time and spent it doing really nothing in particular. Kivela heard Sera giggling like a maniac and figured she was standing outside "smiling the frig out of clouds"; but as she lay on her bed, Kivela found herself suddenly drifting in and out of sleep. Once she thought she heard Cullen enter into her room and swore she felt him kiss her forehead and lips in a tender way before leaving, but due to being in and out of consciousness, she honestly couldn't say if he had or not. But when he did come into her room next, She was sitting on the window sill, swinging her leg back and forth. "What are you looking at?" He asked walking up to her as she shrugged. 

"Nothing really," She responded as he came to a stop near her. "Have you ever noticed that it gets so quiet when it starts raining?"

"No," Cullen stated as she leaned into his tall frame, earning a smile from him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They said nothing for a few moments, as she rested her head on his chest and he couldn't help but keep that smile on his face as she did. Suddenly, Cullen found himself looking towards her as he tried to figure out what she had just said. "What?"

"You weren't paying attention were you?" Kivela smiled as he blushed, "I said I love you," She smiled as he looked to her in surprise before smiling and leaning down just a bit to kiss her.

"I love you too."

****

Skylar was reading over letters when Lucius came to speak with her, "You too?" He asked as Skylar looked up to see her Templar walking up.

"It seems the demons of paperwork will never cease to exist. How come you're here and not out with the Commander down in the valley with the troops?"

"I'll give you two guesses," Lucius smiled as she shook her head.

"The Commander is with Kivela?"

"That's one guess down," He smiled before removing his hands from behind his back to place something on her desk.

"What's this?"

"Kivela helped me out with this. She told me that you adore nugs, sort of how Leliana does, so when I saw it, I knew I had to get it for you. I'm sorry it's not a real one... I..." Lucius began rubbing the back of his neck but Skylar set down her quill, stood and all but raced around the desk to leap forward and kissed him.

"It's perfect." 

"Really?"

"Of course, my Templar," Skylar kissed the man and he returned it. 

"Is it possible to ask you to come to my quarters later to join me for dinner?"

"I'm sure I can work it into my schedule somehow," Skylar smiled as she agreed to it in her own way.


	16. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short and late and I'm not entirely too pleased with this chapter but really not in the mood to rewrite it either. Next chapter will be up sometime soon, but I am now working on a schedule for when I do story updates so we will see how soon this updates, until then please be patient. (My muses have greatly displeased me can you tell?)

Kivela frowned as she thought about the fact that soon Lucius, Cullen, she herself, and two others would be leaving Skyhold to hunt down the one that Cullen referred to as Samson. But Kivela had a nagging feeling that where they were heading would yield little to nothing, yet she wasn't worried about that. What she was worried about was the fact that she knew that where Samson had been hiding out was filled to the brim with Red Lyrium deposits and she (as well as the rest of the Inner Circle) knew that Cullen wasn't taking Lyrium any longer, and in thanks to Lucius, Cullen was staying off of the Lyrium which was a blessing for Kivela as she loved Cullen to death. But now as she thought about it, she came to realize that in the game, the A.I. version of him had walked away from that place without any hint of the fumes of the red lyrium deposits that were on fire having affected him but Cullen as a real person? She was positive that he would be affected but she wasn't sure just how he would be affected or how badly and it disturbed her to the point of where she had secluded herself to allow her thoughts to rampage through her mind, but she had asked Cullen to give her some time to think alone for a bit. However, she had barely gotten any sleep for the past week and a half due to her dark thoughts which had turned into a reoccurring nightmare and every time she had fallen asleep she had awoken with gasps and in cold sweats, and thus as a consequence was avoiding everyone so they wouldn't ask her about why she looked so tired. She had missed the past two meetings that Lucius had called her too so they could get caught up on what was needed to be done to prepare for the trip, and she was sure that they were starting to question if she was alright. _I know it won't help to avoid them...but this fucking nightmare just won't leave me alone._ She yawned then, _I'm so tired but a nap won't fix it either...I should talk to Cullen, but I know him well enough to know that he would be worrying too much about me to let me get a word out._ Kivela closed her eyes as she leaned her head against the wall next to the window before deciding to try and take a small nap. It had taken not even a minute for her to pass out the second her head hit the pillow and less time than that for the nightmare to come knocking.

What she did not know was that Cullen was heading towards her room after having discussed his worry about her with Skylar, Lucius, Josephine, Leliana, and the one named Solas, all of whom shared that same concern. Skylar had admitted that it wasn't completely unusual for Kivela to want to be alone for a while, for at least a day or two, that was completely natural given Kivela's nature, but what was cause for concern was the fact that Kivela had for a week and a half barely come out of her room, had barely eaten, and barely drank anything, which had lead Skylar to one conclusion: Kivela was having nightmares again. Cullen began thinking on the conversation they had had in the war room and frowned.

_"Kivela has done this once or twice before though. It's the signs of her having a reoccurring nightmare." Skylar told them as they looked in her direction._

_"A nightmare?" Cullen asked worriedly as she nodded._

_"I've seen the signs before. Kivela will stop eating and barely drink because of how bad the nightmares can get. She also avoids everyone to avoid being questioned about why she's not eating or looking like she's a walking corpse. It once got so bad that no matter how many naps she took the nightmares were right there waiting for her."_

_"How long will this last for?" Lucius questioned just as worriedly as Skylar shook her head._

_"I don't know. The first time it occurred, Kivela had the same nightmare for a week. The second time, it lasted for three months. Who can say how long this one will remain..." Skylar frowned before a thought struck her. "I do know that this type of thing only happens when she starts to fear something bad will happen to someone she is close to." Skylar frowned as she tried to figure out who it was that she was having a reoccurring nightmare about. Then it hit her, like a brick smashing into her face, who it was that she was having a nightmare about. "Cullen! It's you!"_

_"Me?"_

_"What do you mean Sky?" Lucius asked as she looked to him with wide eyes._

_"Think about it for a moment. Wherever there have been Red Templars, there's more often than not been Red Lyrium right?" She inquired as it hit everyone in the room at the exact same time what she was getting at. "What if that holds true for wherever it is that Samson has been hiding out?" Then she looked back towards Cullen who was in a form of pure and unfiltered shock now, "You're not taking lyrium anymore. Everyone in the Inner Circle knows it. She knows it and we aren't sure how bad it is if it is around Samson's hiding hole."_

_"SHIT!" Lucius snarled out as Cullen stood frozen, "We didn't think of that." Cullen snapped out of his blank state and turned to Lucius._

_"I need to speak with her."_

_"Go."_

That had been the only word needed for Cullen to swiftly leave the room at a brisk pace. He was struggling with himself to not bolt through the whole of Skyhold just to make it to her room to speak with her. Yet the minute he entered, he heard her breathing as it grew heavy, snapping his head around in her direction he saw that she curled in around herself as if believing that she would be safer. “Kivela!” He called out to her as she whimpered. He rushed to her side and the moment he knelt down he heard her begin to plead for whatever she was seeing in this nightmare to not be true. "Kivela! It's just a bad dream!" He told her as she startled awake and sat up. He just as swiftly wrapped her in an embrace and held her close as she buried her face into the fur around his shoulders and he whispered soft words to her as he held her.


End file.
